Never Knew Love Like This
by purtFTW
Summary: AU. Set outside WMHS. Puck and Kurt don't know each until the news of their marriage. Dont like, dont read. Cheers!
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: AU/Romance/Angst**

**Warning: Cuss words and some mature stuffs**

**Pairing: Puck/Kurt**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Dude you gotta stop drinking," Finn Hudson, his best friend said as he tried to get the bottle of beer from him. He pulled it away from his best friend's reach but Finn was way quicker and he successfully snatched the green bottle from him. _Damn, when did Finn become so fast?_ Crap, he must have been really wasted if that was the case. He had been drinking since four in the afternoon on an empty stomach and it was already seven in the evening. "Are you trying to drink yourself into coma?"

Drink yourself into coma. Finn's words echoed in his brain repeatedly. Maybe that was a good idea. Anything to deaden the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach when his parents dropped him the news earlier that day. Fuck it. He couldn't believe that his rock star life would end abruptly. Last time he checked, he was enjoying the summer break for what it was worth before he stepped into the new world that was college. He had enjoyed the booze, the parties and everything else in between and everything was perfect. His life was good. He and Quinn had just celebrated their third year anniversary as a couple. Everything was damn fine and then his parents ruined it. Big time. He had no words to describe it.

"Dude, your mom told me you been here in your room the whole day. What's going on?" Finn asked, his face masked with concern.

"That was just my third bottle," Puck lied, ignoring Finn's question. He didn't want to talk about it because talking about it made it more real.

Finn snorted. "Yeah, third bottle of beer aside from the two bottles of vodka." He gestured at the empty bottles on the floor. "I'm surprised you are still able to talk but that's beside the point. What the hell is going on Puck?"

Puck snatched again the bottle of beer from a surprised Finn and took a swig then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nothing."

Finn shook his head. "Your housekeeper told me that you have smashed almost your entire china inventory this morning and then your mom said you locked yourself here. Quinn is worried dude, you are not returning her calls."

Quinn was currently in Paris for a vacation with her parents and Puck was guilty for ignoring her calls. He just couldn't have the courage to talk to her.

He looked up at Finn and breathed deeply, nausea washed over him then he said the unsayable.

"I'm fucking getting married to someone I didn't know exist until now," he said flatly.

Finn's eyes went wide and suddenly filled with a lot of questions. Puck couldn't hold it anymore and vomited all over the white carpet of his room then he passed out.

OoOoOo

"Kurt baby what's going down?" Kurt Hummel watched as his best friend Mercedes Jones plopped carelessly at the foot of his bed.

"Hey Cedes," He said, smiling weakly at her. His earlier medication made him slightly queasy to be energetic. Not to mention the news his dad had told him earlier that day. Until now, he still couldn't believe that his normally peaceful world would suddenly be invaded with unknown forceful events which were enough to fill the drama of his entire existence. He never knew that such a thing still existed until now when his father gave him the details of his soon to be doomed world. He decided that a better way to get it over with was to share it with his best friend.

"You know that dad was pushing me to have a boyfriend right?" Kurt started. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. "And you know that I don't want to because of my condition."

"Lemme guess, daddy is paying someone to be your boyfriend right?" Mercedes said seriously and Kurt laughed out loud. Well, he wished it was just as simple but the thing his dad told him was anything but simple.

"Nice try," Kurt said dryly and Mercedes swiped at him playfully then he let out a heavy sigh and turned serious. "I wish dad would just let it go. You know, stop trying to get me a happy life. I know that I'm not entitled to a happy ending ever since…" He trailed off and Mercedes squeezed his foot through the blanket. He was thankful to have such a great best friend in her. Mercedes was enough. He didn't want anyone else to enter his life because they would just be an addition to his painful goodbye list. Don't get him wrong, he didn't want to shut himself away from other people, it was just that, he had no choice but to do so and he decided to stick by that choice in order to spare someone of painful riddance. Maybe it was stupid but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"You know your dad is not giving up and so should you," Mercedes said softly. Kurt smiled at her. He had this conversation with her countless times and it all ended up with him still sticking to his choice. "Okay tell me, what did daddy do this time?"

"You know how dad is a cutthroat when it comes to his business right?" Mercedes nodded.

Truth be told, Burt Hummel was one giant teddy bear when it came to family but when it came to Hummel Inc., he suddenly transformed to Incredible Hulk or something like that. He was feared by most of his affiliates and other companies were scared that one day, Hummel Inc., would buy all their stocks and take over their business.

Mercedes asked what was the connection of it to his story. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well he told me about this company he was trying to buy, Puckerman Corp or something, I forgot. Anyway, I don't know why the hell he was telling me all that stuff then he told me his plans which included yours truly," Kurt said, unable to mask the dislike in his voice as the memory of his conversation with his dad that morning floated involuntarily in his head.

_"They should be grateful that I was trying to save their sorry asses, their business is going down for Pete's sake," Burt Hummel said as Kurt watched him paced back and forth in their spacious living room. Kurt was in the middle of reading his latest edition of Vogue magazine when his dad burst into living room and whined continuously about this company he was trying to buy._

_"Dad, cut to the chase. I know that you're not going to talk about your business with me unless it has something to do with me." Kurt said as he flipped randomly on the magazine. "Spill."_

_Burt crossed the room and sat across his son. "Well I found out about this company owned by the Puckermans and they have a son."_

_"Playing cupid again aren't we?" Kurt mocked as he closed the magazine and looked at his dad straight in the eye. "Dad, we are over this now right? I told you I am okay with this. I have you and Mercedes. That's enough for me." This was not the first time his dad tried to set him up with someone._

_He remembered one time when his dad had set him up with this gorgeous model from one his owned magazine company. The guy was a total eye candy but his personality resembled that of a blunt spoon and Kurt couldn't deal with it. One thing also, every time he opened up about his condition to a random guy his dad set him up with, he always noticed the hesitation in their eyes and the fear of being committed to someone like him. That was partly the reason why he did not want to be committed to anyone. He didn't fear rejection, he just feared being attached to someone and in the end he knew he had to say goodbye._

_"Look Kurtie, I love you and I want you to be happy even just for…" His dad trailed off when Kurt looked at him as if to say, don't you ever say it._

_Kurt let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes. "Okay dad, I will agree to a date but if it won't work out, can you promise not to set me up again with someone ever?" His dad smiled at him and Kurt didn't like when his dad smiled at him with spark in his eyes because it only meant trouble for him._

_"Well Kurt, you see, their business is going down and only two things can save them. It's either sold their company or merges with another company." Burt said and Kurt stifled an eye roll. He didn't understand why his dad had to say all these shenanigans to him. "And since the business is with their family for generations, they couldn't sell it."_

_"So you will not buy it then, right?" Kurt asked and his dad shook his head. God, his dad had turned heartless corporate monster._

_"I insisted that I will buy it or if they would agree with my condition, I will lend them money to save it until they recuperate from their losses." Kurt sighed in relief. His dad was still a good man._

_"And the condition?"_

_"That they will have their son, Noah Puckerman to marry you."_

OoOoOo

When Noah was finally sobered enough to tell his best friend about the whole marriage for convenience shit, both of them just stared at each other for a long ass time as if either of them didn't want to say anything without screaming profanities which could alarm the Vatican.

"Damn dude, that was fucked up," Finn finally said, breaking the deafening silence. "How about Quinn?"

Puck clenched his jaw as another wave of nausea washed over him. This time, it got nothing to do with the alcohol but with the sickening realization that he got to give up the love of his life.

"Can't you do something about it?" Finn asked when he didn't respond.

"Believe me Finn, I tried to think ways to stop it but it all ended up with me walking down the aisle toward some random stranger or the other way around, I fucking don't know." He snorted in disgust as he ran his hand over his shaved head. Goddammit, he was Noah fucking Puckerman, bad ass personified and yet he couldn't stop this fucked up thing soon to happen. He blamed his parents for not taking care of their business, but then he just couldn't let them down. They relied on him to save their business.

"Can you just sell your soul to the devil or something?" Finn asked dumbly and Puck threw a pillow on his face. "What man? I was just trying to help you." Finn scoffed.

"I am gonna meet him tomorrow."

"Wait, what? Him? You are marrying a guy?"

"Mom said he's gay," Puck said and he squeezed his eyes shut. Good Lord, why of all people, was he chosen to be in this dilemma? He had heard a lot of his high school buddies getting tied down with the same sex and it was damn fine to him as long as it wouldn't happen to him. Damn, he wanted a girl not some gay dude. But now, it was different. He just hoped that said gay dude was not bigger than him because, holy effin shit, that would be awkward.

"Fuck dude, that's really messed up," Finn said sympathetically.

"It would only be for two years though," Puck said absently as the details of his conversation with his parents came back in his muffled brain.

"Two years? Why?"

"Hell I don't have a fucking clue. Then we're free to divorce so that would be until I turned twenty. Do you think Quinn can wait for two years?" Puck said thoughtfully.

"Probably. Unless you make her understand." Puck was amazed with Finn's intelligent answer. He should definitely make Quinn understand.

Puck nodded and then grabbed his phone from his night stand. He dialed Quinn's number.

OoOoOo

"You must have spelled it wrong," Kurt said as he looked over Mercedes' shoulder who was busily typing away on his laptop. "Try, P-U-C-K-E-R-M-A-N."

Mercedes typed what he spelled and hit the enter key and then she let out a girly scream. "Oh my God Kurt, your fiancé is one fiiiiine man." She giggled as she ogled on the screen. Kurt's mouth dropped in awe as his eyes raked over Noah Puckerman's photo. He definitely agreed with Mercedes. Noah looked like a GQ model and his body was drool worthy judging from one of his photos.

"Wait, that was a fan page?" Kurt asked disbelievingly. "Is he some kind of a celebrity?"

"At his school probably coz I think this page was made by some random fangirl in his school," Mercedes answered, her eyes still glued to the screen. "And there's a link which says, Go Die Somewhere Quinn Fabray page," she read from the screen, she clicked it and they both read some nasty comments from most of Noah's "fans".

Jenny Smith: Ugh, she's not even pretty. Ew, Idk what Puck sees in her.

**10 people like this. View 20 comments**.

Tiffany Johnson: Damn right girl. I heard she went to Paris for a boob job.

Jenny Smith: Totally. And can she just please jump from the Eiffel tower head first?

Alyna Allen: They have been together for three years, she must have been feeding Puck some love potion or something,

Jenny Smith: Must be. Ew ew ew.. I really hate Quinn Fabray. Puck doesn't deserve that witch in disguise. Gag.

"Damn, these girls are whacked," Mercedes said as she continued reading the rest of the comments and laughed out loudly.

"Quinn must be his girlfriend," Kurt said thoughtfully. Oh my God, he was going to be a home wrecker bitch. "And they have been together for three years. Oh my God Cedes, I can't do this. I can't marry him. I don't want to hurt anyone," he said in a panic voice. Mercedes slowly turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well white boy, you just told me that you are going to convince your dad not to continue with that marriage for convenience bullshit. Why are you telling me that you can't marry him? Did you suddenly decide that you want to marry him when you see those yummy photos?" Mercedes said mockingly.

Kurt blushed furiously and felt ashamed. Well it was his first reaction when he had seen Noah Puckerman's photos. He decided that at least, he get to be stuck with a good looking guy.

"I..well..I didn't.." he stuttered and Mercedes snickered.

"It's all good Kurt. Who wouldn't want to tap that?" Kurt made a face then a buzzing sound hit the air. It was his iPhone. He grabbed the gadget from his bedside table and tapped the screen, The number was not registered.

"This is Kurt," he greeted.

"Uh yeah, this is Puck, I mean Noah Puckerman."

Kurt's knees buckled when that sexy as hell as voice floated through the receiver. And the image of Noah's topless photo which showed his fine abs came to his mind. And yes, he would really like to tap that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

"Uh bye," Puck said hurriedly as he tossed his phone on the bed then stared at Finn with wide eyes.

Finn looked at him dumbly and raised an eyebrow as he stopped ogling over Puck's Playboy magazines. "What the hell dude? Did you reach Quinn?"

"Wrong number," Puck said. Well he had Quinn on his speed dial so why the hell did he reach somebody else? And as fate was so fucked up lately, he had reached the one person who would make his life miserable soon. Kurt Hummel. And damn, he had a girly voice.

"Girly voice?" Finn repeated incredulously. He must have said it out loud. Puck nodded absently.

"I dialed Kurt Hummel's number. Mom must have put it and accidentally replaced Quinn's," he said. Give it to his mom to mess up with his phone and what a fucking coincidence. Finn then asked who the hell Kurt Hummel was.

"The guy I'm getting married to," Puck answered automatically. The words left a bad taste in his mouth. Damn it, this could not be happening to him. Fuck, he wouldn't allow this to happen. And as if someone knocked the sense out of him, he crossed the room quickly toward his closet and pulled out his duffel bag and started stuffing it with some random clothes.

He felt Finn grabbed his arms while he was about to throw a pair of Levi's in the bag. "Bro what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing the laundry," Puck said sarcastically. "I'm going away, as far away from here as possible. They can't make me marry some random dude." He quickly zipped the bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"How about the family business Puck? Are you gonna bail out on your parents just like that?" Finn said and Puck wanted to punch his best friend for being so damn righteous. He slumped weakly against the closet door. He knew the battle was lost without even starting the fight.

"Dude this is messed up. I'm messed up. How about Quinn? Damn, I love her so much. I don't want to let her go," he said as he swallowed a huge lump in his throat. His chest tightened with pain. How could life be so unfair? One minute, he was damn straight happy, the next he was miserable as fuck. How could things go to being so smooth to being so rough all of sudden? Finn was right, he just couldn't bail out on the deal, a lot of people relied on him. This was not just about saving the family business; this was also about their employees who would soon be jobless if the agreement didn't go as plan. He couldn't let those people down. He might be a bad ass but he was definitely not an asshole.

Finn clapped him on the shoulder. "Bro, I believe Quinn will understand. And you said that you just have to stay in the marriage for two years then you're free to go. It's not like you're gonna fall for that Hummel kid."

Puck let out a chuckle. "Fuck no dude." He was not going to let some stranger ruin his relationship with Quinn, so with a sudden burst of energy, he grabbed his phone again. He would make Quinn understand and he knew that she would. She was the most understanding person in the world and he was damn grateful that she chose to love him.

With a determination on his face, Puck dialed Quinn's number and made sure it was the right number.

"Hey baby, I got something to tell you," he started, quite nervously.

**OoOoOo**

"For the nth time white boy, you are looking hot." Kurt rolled his eyes at his best friend as he adjusted the collar of his black off shoulder, body hugging cashmere. If he so say himself, he looked really good. Well, it didn't hurt to doll himself up now that he was about to meet his soon to be beau.

He bit down on his lip as he styled his hair. He didn't want to look like he made a huge effort to look good so he just dressed simply, just an off shoulder cashmere over a skin tight white jeans. He couldn't help but be nervous. For the first time, he was about to meet his future husband. To be honest, a lot of emotions filled his entire being. He was nervous, happy, giddy, excited and did he mention, nervous? Sure, this marriage for convenience thing got a lifespan. He specifically told his dad that two years of companionship would be enough for him. His dad just stared him and agreed and didn't ask questions. He was really thankful that his dad understood him.

"Kurt!" The booming voice of his dad snapped Kurt out of his reverie and he looked at Mercedes with panic in his eyes. _Oh my God, they're here._"Get ready, the Puckermans will be arriving in a few."

Kurt felt faint but he tried to snap out of it by breathing slowly. He didn't want to risk hyper ventilation in a moment like this.

"Wow, sweet ride." He heard Mercedes said who was standing by his window. He knew that she had seen the Puckermans' arrival "They're here Kurt. And oh my God, you are so effin lucky white boy. That guy is damn hot for words."

Suddenly, he felt several inches shorter. Noah Puckerman was a good looking guy whereas he was just plain vanilla. He was crazy to think that he could pull this drama off. He couldn't believe he had agreed to his dad about doing this. Was he that desperate or what? This was the last straw, after this craziness, he vowed not to have random dates with random guys his dad set him up with.

Okay, in the first place, why did he agree to do this? He rattled his brains for the answer. Did he have a selective amnesia or something? And then he remembered, his mischievous dad blackmailed him into doing this. Burt told him that if he wouldn't agree with the deal, he would be forced to buy Puckerman Corp., and a lot of people wiould lose their job. Kurt didn't want that to happen so he agreed. Sometimes, his dad was evil but he loved him to the core.

"Kurt! Are you still on that moisturizing shit of yours? Get down here!" Kurt winced at his dad's audacity. He took one last look at Mercedes and swallowed hard.

The moment of truth.

**OoOoOo**

_Okay, he looks like a girl. Too feminine. Wait, am I in twilight zone or something?_Puck thought as he looked at Kurt through the rim of his Wayfarers. He was standing alone at the grand foyer. Dinner was over and after the long suffering meet and greet, he was finally alone. _He definitely looks vulnerable, too soft. And damn, his shoulders are fine._Puck smirked at his own silly thoughts. For the first time in his life, he was checking out another dude. Well, Kurt was not just another dude, because he definitely didn't look like a dude and he bet Kurt would totally scream at him if he called him dude. But whatever, Kurt Hummel may look pretty but it still didn't erase the fact that he was part of the reason why he was miserable.

His conversation with Quinn didn't go very well. Their thirty minute talk had comprised mostly of a lot of screaming from Quinn and a lot of apologies from him. He didn't want to do it over the phone but due to the current situation, he had no other choice.

"Hey Noah," Kurt said softly and Puck was taken aback when Kurt suddenly materialized in front of him.

"It's Puck," he said coldly. Noah was for his mom, dad, Quinn and other special people in his life. Kurt definitely wasn't part of it.

Kurt dropped his gaze. "Uh Puck. Well I noticed you didn't touch your food."

"Not in the mood," he said flatly as he watched his parents laughed with Burt Hummel, the man he wanted to run over with his car. "And it's not like you eat yours too," he added. He knew because he had watched Kurt ate. He ate like a bird or something. Kurt had barely touched his food. That was why he was too skinny. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about getting in you in this mess," Kurt said. Puck watched him as he nervously clutched the hem of his sweatshirt. It looked cute but he was not in the mood to appreciate. Since he first landed his eyes on Kurt, it was loathe at first sight. He knew that Kurt, just like him, was just dragged into this mess but he couldn't help but feel a foreboding annoyance on the brunet. "And I'm sorry about Quinn."

How the fuck did he knew about his girlfriend?

"How the hell did you find out about her? Have you been spying on me or something? Did you and your dad plan about this long time ago?" Puck growled at him, he knew he was being irrational but he wanted to blame somebody for this whole drama shit.

Puck saw tears filled Kurt's eyes but Kurt just closed them to stave it off. _Yeah, cry like I give a fuck,_he thought savagely.

"I... I didn't mean this to happen. Maybe I could talk to my dad to stop this."

Puck snorted. "You really don't get it do you?" he snarled as he advanced on Kurt. "That deal with my parents was just a lousy cover to this whole shit. Daddy dearest bought me for you. To make his princess damn happy."

Kurt's eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"My parents told me that your dad has been eyeing our company for years, so when the opportunity strikes, he pounced. I can't believe you're so naïve. Tightly wrapped up in your Barbie world are you?"

"My dad is not like that," Kurt said, his voice was hard but it wavered and Puck couldn't help but snickered. "I don't want to do this as much as you do."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He laughed bitterly. "Like I believe that Kurt. You've been looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." Puck knew he sounded arrogant but it was the truth. He could feel Kurt's gazes at him. It had longing in them.

Kurt blushed crimson and Puck smirked.

"Here's the deal princess, after the fucking wedding, I'm free to do whatever I want. That includes me continue dating Quinn. I don't care what you do with yours just as long as it doesn't interrupt mine."

Kurt nodded and he opened his mouth again to say something but then he closed it again.

"I know what your dad is up to Kurt," Puck said and Kurt looked up at him with those questioning blue eyes. "He thinks I'm gonna fall in love with you and we'll live happily ever after."

"No, it's not like that. It's – "

"Not gonna happen," Puck cut him off. If Burt Hummel expected him to fall in love with his son, he was dead wrong. He only had eyes for Quinn and a queer wouldn't make that feeling turned off. He already had plans. He planned to treat Kurt so badly until he gave up on the deal.

Kurt Hummel wouldn't last a month and then he would be a free man again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

"For the third time Cedes, no," Kurt snapped as he pulled his blanket to his chin. He had been in bed all day because of exhaustion. Stronger medications had been given to him which made him a bit light headed and made standing up quite a task. "He doesn't need to know and it's not like he has the right to know."

Mercedes scowled at him. Seriously, his best friend could be really a pain in the ass if she wanted to be. "You are really planning to keep it a secret from him? C'mon Kurtie, he's going to be your husband and it's not like he's not going to notice."

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. He and his father had agreed that they don't have to divulge any complicated issues with the Puckermans. And it included his condition.

"I don't want anybody to take pity on me especially him," Kurt said as he let out a huge tiring breath. "I don't want them to think that I am using my situation to get sympathy. You know it Cedes so just quit insisting that I should tell him." He turned his back away from Mercedes as he squeezed his eyes shut. This was the reason why he didn't allow new people to come into his life. He didn't want to deal with the explanations, followed by pity then when they couldn't take it anymore, they just leave.

He felt Mercedes sat beside him and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kurt. I was just excited with the whole idea of you getting tied down."

Kurt, despite of their drama, managed a smile.

"I tried to talk to dad if he could just let this deal go but he said that there's no turning back." Truth was, when his dad got an idea in his head, there was no stopping him especially when it included Kurt's happiness. When his dad told him that he just wanted him to be happy, Kurt really had a hard time understanding him.

_"Kurt, son, this is your chance of happiness." His dad told him over dinner. It was a mouth-watering dinner of filet mignon and mushroom ravioli prepared by their resident chef but Kurt couldn't force himself to eat. He just turned his food around his plate and pretended he enjoyed it._

_"You made it sound like happiness can be bought," Kurt said dryly but his dad was oblivious with his sentiments. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the sooner he remembered when Puck said that his dad bought Puck for him. He swallowed a bitter lump in his throat. "Puck told me you bought him for me," he said bluntly. Sugar-coated words were not welcomed in this conversation._

_His dad looked up from his steak and stared at him, his mouth formed a thin line. "He didn't mean it."_

_Kurt couldn't help it and laughed bitterly. "Dad, please. How did you become an expert on someone's feelings?"_

_"Kurt, we are through this right? The deal has been settled and everything is in order. On Friday, you and Noah will sign the agreement. No fancy wedding like what you requested," his dad said sternly as he resumed his eating. Kurt dreaded Friday because Friday would be his wedding day. Well it was not the traditional wedding. No fancy entourage, fancy clothes and whatever they have on weddings. It was just like a contract signing. He didn't need a wedding and all those till death do us part thing because heck, he barely even knew his soon to be husband._

_"Dad, I don't want to do it," he said firmly. His dad looked at him with wide eyes. "I just realized I can't do this."_

_"You know the consequences Kurt."_

_'God, dad is really serious with the blackmailing.' Kurt thought weakly._

_"Tell me, why are you doing this?"_

_"I already told you Kurt, I wanted you to be happy."_

_"And Noah Puckerman can make me happy?" Kurt asked sarcastically. The thought itself was laughable. "Or do you really think if I fall in love with him or he falls in love with me that I'd be more willing to live?"_

_His dad looked like the wind was knocked out of him. Kurt knew he touched a nerve but he continued. "And what if we happen to fall in love with each other but I still have to go? Do you think I can bare that dad? Knowing that I have to leave the ones I love?"_

_"I'm not giving up Kurt and so should you. You are only eighteen Kurt, you have a long way to go." Kurt felt his dad's voice wavered like he was about to cry. "It is just for two years Kurt, just give it a try."_

Two years. That was just the time span he allowed for the deal. Two years would be enough to find some happiness with someone if he was lucky enough. He now understood why his dad forced him to get married. It was because his dad believed that no matter how much pain the world had brought him, he was still entitled to some bliss. He just had to swallow the guilt eating his insides whenever he thought that someone would get hurt if he continued with the deal. Like Quinn. He barely knew the girl but he was sure that she was probably praying for his early death.

Maybe fate had brought him and Puck together. Maybe everything that was happening right now had a reason. He just couldn't think of any right now. Was God sending him a message that he should try to fight some more? For his dad, for Mercedes, for himself, or maybe someday, for Puck. Maybe God had another plans for him. Well, he never admitted it to anyone, not even with his dad or Mercedes, that he wanted to be really strong for them, that he wanted to have a family someday, have a house by the river, dye his graying hair, and be a grandparent. He never told them these because he was just giving them and himself false hopes. Fresh tears started to form behind his eyelids and he angrily wiped it away. How could life be so unfair to him? When he wanted to be straight, he became gay. When he wanted to be healthy, he became sick. Very sick.

"Kurt, baby boy. Your nose is bleeding," Mercedes suddenly said and he automatically brought his hand to his nose. When he looked at his hand covered with his own blood, he felt suddenly dizzy. "Kurt, since when did this start? It has not happened before." Mercedes voice sounded so far away.

"It happened last week. It was just a rare occurrence," he answered automatically as he reached out for a tissue at his bedside table. He gingerly wiped his nose. He felt Mercedes' gaze on him.

"Now I understand why two years Kurt," Mercedes said with a heavy disappointment in her voice. As much as possible, they tried to keep away from that conversation which included, two and years in a sentence.

He was seventeen when he started having dizzy spells and they thought it was just because of the stress in school. Then he started to feel pain on his backside and abdominal portion. Those were just on a varying occurrence. There was also a time when he couldn't feel anything with his hands and sometimes his feet got numb too. When he finally got the courage to check with the doctors, they found out that he got some rare kind of blood disorder which affected his body in a way that was unpredictable. Only one out of ten thousand people suffered from this kind of disease and only two out of five hundred people survived.

Two years. Because the doctor told him that he was lucky enough if he reached his twentieth birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. A lot have been reading this fiction. Sorry if some parts disappointed you. Again, I wanted to apologize for the inaccuracy of some facts here. Kindly just bare with me. Anyway, since I don't wanna keep you waiting and I realized Saturday is far away. Enough of the chatter, let's get with the program. By the way, Grilled Cheesus made me cry. I wanna hug Kurt and did you notice how Puck is so concern about him? Or is it just me?. Geez, I'm such a Puckurt sucker.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

**Chapter 4:**

"Young master Kurt, someone wants to see you downstairs." Kurt stopped flipping through the novel he was currently reading and looked up at Elena, one of their housekeepers. He nodded at Elena and she gave a tiny bow and walked out of his room. Kurt glanced at his bedside clock. It was three in the afternoon. Who could possibly be visiting him at this hour? He knew it was not Mercedes because she always came bouncing in her room unannounced. He stood up from his bed and checked his reflection at his full length mirror. He quickly grabbed a brush and ran it through his hair then he walked out of his room.

**OoOoOo**

"Kurt Hummel right?" A very pretty blonde extended her dainty hand at him and Kurt took it. "I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray," the blonde introduced. Kurt forced himself not to run in panic, he was not anticipating this visit. He was not even thinking about it because he had tried as much possible to ignore the fact that Noah Puckerman didn't have a girlfriend because every time he thought about it, the more he felt guilty.

He had never felt uncomfortable in his life until now. How did she know where he lived? Was she secretly spying on him? Crap, this was too awkward.

"Uhm, do you want me to get you something?" Kurt asked softly. Quinn shook her head and just smiled at him warmly. He studied the girl across from him. Kurt had imagined that she was some typical blonde who wore short skirts and skimpy tops but Quinn looked nothing like that. She exuded feminine beauty and she dressed really simply. Today, she was wearing a yellow sundress and delicate looking sandals which showed off her pink pedicured nails. Kurt was having a hard time believing that Noah Puckerman was into this kind of girl. He thought that Noah, no scratch that, Puck, was into wild girls because his personality just didn't fit with a delicate looking girl like Quinn.

"I came here to talk to you about Noah," Quinn started as she put her hands on her lap and looked at Kurt straight in the eye. "I'm not going to beat around the bush Kurt, I don't want Noah to marry you. I hope you understand." Her voice didn't sound angry, in fact, it sounded normal and Kurt wished she just screamed at him to make this conversation a lot easier.

Kurt breathed deeply before he answered. "I already tried to talk to my dad about it but everything has already been settled, I cannot do anything about it."

Quinn looked like she was about to cry but she remained stiff. "Well, I just want to let you know that I'm not giving up on him. We have been together for three years and I'm not going to give it up."

Kurt nodded. He understood the blonde girl and could even feel the pain she was going through. He was amazed that this girl still decided to stick with Puck after all this drama. Whatever love they both have for each other was so strong; they wouldn't let anyone to get in their way. Kurt wished he would experience love like that but then the idea of it was beyond him.

"It was just for two years though," Kurt said and Quinn nodded. Puck must have already told her. "And you can still continue dating him, it's no big deal," He added and Quinn smiled widely at him and then she stood up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Kurt," Quinn whispered softly. "I know this is hard for you too. Getting married TO someone you barely knew."

Kurt gave out a hearty laugh. Yes, she was right but then he was a bit excited with the idea. He couldn't explain why. It somehow felt right in a weird kind of way.

A ringing sound filled the air. It was Quinn's phone and as she checked it, she quickly said goodbye, muttering something about running an errand for her mother. Kurt walked her to the door and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Quinn, Puck loves you, just be patient waiting for him." Quinn gave her a smile and then bid goodbye. Kurt sighed deeply as he watched Quinn get in her Camaro and peeled out of their driveway. The situation would have been a lot easier if Quinn turned out to be a huge bitch then he wouldn't have to feel really guilty. But Quinn Fabray was too nice for words and he felt just as guilty as ever.

**OoOoOo**

Kurt couldn't believe it. He was finally married. Well, it was not the traditional wedding. His only included a piece of paper, a pen and two wedding rings. It all happened so fast, almost like a blur. He watched as Puck took his small hand in his large one and slipped the silver band on his left pinky finger. He did the same with Puck who looked really handsome in his dark suit. Kurt couldn't help but feel giddy, he didn't know why. Even Mercedes looked like she won the lottery or something.

After the signing of the contract, they proceeded to a simple dinner. Kurt tried to catch Puck's eyes but Puck didn't even throw him a glance the whole time. Kurt felt a tiny squeeze in his heart but couldn't explain the feeling. What was happening to him?

"Okay, now that you two are finally married, it was arranged that you two will live in the same dorm. I believe that Kurt was also accepted at NYU. Right Kurt?" Mr. Puckerman asked as he took a swig of his sparkling wine.

"Yes. I was," Kurt said and then he noticed Puck made a face.

"It was really a coincidence that you are both going to the same school," Mrs. Puckerman added.

"What are you taking Kurt?"

Kurt answered Fashion Design.

"Quinn's taking a medicine course," Puck suddenly said and Kurt knew that he was comparing him and Quinn. Kurt was glad that when Puck talked, his dad was currently on the phone or he might want to ask who Quinn was. Kurt sighed in relief.

"Noah, it's not proper for you to say that in front of Kurt," Mrs. Puckerman said apologetically, throwing a glance at Kurt.

Puck snorted as he threw his napkin on the table. "Kurt already knows about her so it's no big deal. Can we just stop this shit, I want to go home."

"Noah, you are being disrespectful," Mr. Puckerman reprimanded in a cold tone. Puck muttered whatever and stood up from his chair. Mr. Puckerman was about to follow him but Kurt stopped him.

"I got it," Kurt said as he stood up to follow Puck outside. Kurt stopped as he watched Puck took off his ring and shoved it in his pocket. Kurt lifted his left hand and stared at his ring sadly. Puck was taking this marriage for convenience thing really hard and Kurt understood but he still couldn't get the squeezing feeling in his heart.

"Puck, I'm really sorry you are in this mess," Kurt said as he inched slowly towards Puck.

"Yeah whatever. I already signed that fucking paper so there's no need for apologies," Puck said dryly. "You know what, Quinn and I have plans living together off campus but thanks to you it won't happen," He blurted out. Puck was really putting the blame on him.

"I could tell them that I don't have to live with you,"

Puck let out a sarcastic laugh. "Fuck Kurt, wake up! They successfully got us married and they will successfully do whatever they want us to do. And as much as I don't fucking wanted to do this shit, I have to because they froze my trust fund until I turned twenty. And God knows how much I needed that trust fund to get away from my manipulative parents."

Kurt was lost for words. He did not know the heaviness of the situation. Maybe Puck was right, he was probably tightly wrapped up in his Barbie world as what Puck put it.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry," Puck snapped. "God, I hate you. Get out of my face or I might lose my patience. Just fucking go."

Kurt quickly scurried away from Puck as tears started flowing from his eyes. He quickly went to his room and locked it. He knew he shouldn't be that affected with what Puck had said because he barely knew him. Was it really possible to get affected by someone he just met three days ago? Puck might not mean it. Maybe he was just angry._ Yes, that was probably the reason,_ Kurt thought positively. He was not going to mope over that silly thing. _Puck was not angry at you, he was angry at the situation._Kurt convinced himself.

Why was he convincing himself that Puck was not angry at him?

Was he starting to fall in love with an asshole?

**A/N: Short chapter but I wanted this to get over with. Hope it didn't disappoint. Next post will be on Saturday and I'm serious. Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter 5:

"If you're not comfortable with it, why don't you just tell your dad that you don't want to live with Puck?" Mercedes asked as she helped him packed his clothes. Three days from now, he would fly to New York and live with Puck in an off campus dorm four blocks from the university. It was really surreal that he was soon leaving Lima, the place where he grew up and met some of the most important people in his life like Mercedes. He remembered the time when he had told his dad that there was no need for him to attend college because of his condition but his dad insisted. His dad had told him that he was still entitled to a normal life and who knew, he might surpass the 'deadline' his doctors gave him.

"You know my dad Cedes. If he has an idea in his head, there's no stopping him so might as well not argue," Kurt said as he folded a pair of Armani jeans and carefully placed it in one of his luggage.

"Are you sure you wanted to live with that guy?" Mercedes asked. "He told you he hates you." There was a hint of anger in his best friend's voice.

Kurt bit his lower lip. "He was just angry that's why he said that."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "That's the problem with you Kurt. You always see the best in people as if they are not capable of doing bad things. Puck is a major jerk. He told you he hates you and he doesn't even know you. What kind of person is that?" Mercedes spat out as she put a death grip on one of his favorite scarves. Kurt grimaced but decided not to call Mercedes on it because it was clear that his best friend was annoyed.

"I couldn't blame him. He gave up his normal life and I understand him for having such behavior," Kurt said in a low voice. He couldn't understand himself why he was defending Puck. He just felt the need to do it.

"Geez Kurt, you told me that Puck will still continue to date his girlfriend. How's that giving up a normal life?" Kurt snapped his eyes shut. Mercedes had a point.

"Well it wouldn't be as normal as before because now they have to be discreet."

Mercedes, once again, rolled her eyes. "Whatever Kurt. Stop defending that asshole will you?"

"I'm – "

"If I could be in NYU with you, I will be there," Mercedes said, cutting him off. "I wouldn't let you be alone with that Puck person, I don't like him."

This was another sad thing about going to college. He and Mercedes were accepted at different universities. Mercedes was off to UCLA and he to NYU. Kurt would surely miss the impromptu trips to the mall, day spa, and movie marathons. Thinking about it brought tears to his eyes but both of them were mature enough to know that high school days were over and they were off to a new adventure. They just had to be strong for one another even though they were going separate ways.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Don't worry Cedes, I can take of myself." Mercedes looked at him with a concern look on her face then she walked toward him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Kurt. And if that asshole hurt you, I'm gonna make sure it'll be the last thing he'll do," Mercedes whispered in his ears and despite of the drama, he laughed.

"Mercedes Jones, you are one big bitch," he said jokingly.

"And you know you love this biatch," Mercedes retorted and they both hugged again.

**OoOoOo**

Puck knew the moment Kurt walked in the Puckermans' huge living room, Kurt had seen him and Quinn in a heavy make out session but he didn't pull away from her but instead, he went in full force. He wanted to tell Kurt that he belonged to Quinn and no else. He watched Kurt from the corner of his eyes while he nipped and sucked on Quinn's neck. Kurt looked like he was doused in cold water and he looked even paler.

"Uh hey Kurt, didn't see you there," Puck said as he pulled away from Quinn. Quinn's eyes went wide as if she was caught cheating. He definitely needed to remind his girlfriend that there was nothing to feel conscious about.

"Uhm, sorry. Your housekeeper let me in," Kurt muttered, not meeting his gaze. "I should go." Kurt was about to turn on his heel when Quinn stopped him.

"Uh no stay here. I should be the one to go. I have to go home anyway," she said and Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Hey baby, call me okay?" Puck said seductively as he gave a sexy kiss on Quinn. She quickly said goodbye and left him and Kurt alone. He noticed Kurt was getting uncomfortable every minute.

"So what brought you here?" Puck asked as he slumped lazily on the huge comfortable couch of living room.

"Your mom invited me for dinner," Kurt answered matter-of-factly as he sat awkwardly a foot from him. Dinner? He knew that his mom went out with a couple of her friends and would be home tomorrow. That manipulative bitch. He knew his mom wanted him and Kurt together.

"There's no dinner," Puck said bluntly. "My mom just wanted us to be together so he invited you." He snorted in disgust. He couldn't believe that his mom was forcing the issue. He didn't give a flying fuck about what she wanted to happen. Puck knew that his mom wanted him to get to know Kurt better. Like it would turn him gay all of a sudden if he did that.

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth and he was damn blushing. Puck shook his head. Kurt was definitely the queen of the fairies. He couldn't believe he was married to him.

"What are you waiting for?" Puck asked as he raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Go home."

"I…I can't," Kurt stammered and Puck thought Kurt was almost in tears. What the hell?

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Our driver won't be fetching me until nine o' clock. I thought the dinner will end by that time. And I think he's off to the hospital with his wife."

Puck scowled. "Well it's not my problem anymore," he said as he stood up from the couch. "I don't care what you do but I'm going to Quinn." He definitely wouldn't stay with Kurt and waste his precious time.

"Can you just drive me home? Please?" Kurt pleaded and Puck almost gave in to that pleading voice but he stood by his decision to make Kurt's life as hard as possible.

"No," Puck said flatly as he left Kurt alone in the living room.

**OoOoOo**

Kurt was in a panic mode. Why in the name of all the good and holy did he choose this time to forget his medicines? His medicines. Kurt shuddered. He glanced at his wrist watch and it was almost seven thirty in the evening. He had been sitting alone in the Puckermans' living room for at least an hour. One of the housekeepers offered him food but he refused to eat. He tried to get hold of his dad but he had only reached his voice mail. He even tried to call home but nobody was answering. He wondered where all their housekeepers went. Then he remembered, it was Friday night and all their housekeepers were allowed to go out and enjoy themselves.

Kurt then decided to walk home. Or if he was lucky, he could hitchhike. Whatever it would take to go home and take his medicines. God knew what would happen if he missed it.

**OoOoOo**

It was raining hard when Puck arrived home. He had been at the Fabrays to resume the make out session with his girlfriend and his goofy smile had been on his face all the way home. He was greeted with one of their housekeepers as she gave him a towel.

"Did Kurt go home already?" Puck asked as he took off his shoes.

"Half an hour ago young sir," the housekeeper answered.

"Who fetch him?"

"He walked home. I told him to stay because it was raining but he insisted that he has to go home."

_Shit._Puck thought. He almost had an accident while on his way home because of the heavy rain. If Kurt walked home, he was surely stranded somewhere. _Shit, shit, shit._

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Kurt's number. Kurt answered after three rings. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'm near a gas station. I don't know." Puck heard the panic in Kurt's voice and he felt a knot in his stomach. He could even hear the howling wind from the earpiece. "You're stupid, you shouldn't have left."

"Puck, come and get me please," Kurt pleaded and Puck could almost hear Kurt's teeth chattered.

"Okay, stay there. Just text me the landmarks you can see and I'll try to figure it out."

"Oh…okay."

"Just stay there. I'm coming," Puck said then hung up and when he was about to toss it on the couch, it rung.

It was Quinn and she was crying. "Noah, I need you here, please."

"Quinn what? Why?" Puck asked as he put on his shoes.

"Just get here please. I need you to be here." Quinn was sobbing and Puck couldn't resist it when Quinn cried.

"Fine. I'll be there," he said

**OoOoOo**

It was almost midnight when Puck arrived home from Quinn's. He couldn't believe the reason why Quinn cried. She had cried because as soon as he left, a letter from NYU arrived which announced that she was chosen for a presidential scholarship. The Fabrays called for an unannounced party and Puck just found himself drinking booze and grinding with Quinn. He was lucky he was not charged with DUI.

As soon as he stumbled inside the main entrance of their home, one of the housekeepers ran into him.

"Did you find Mr. Kurt?" the housekeeper asked in a concerned voice.

Puck suddenly sobered up.

Fuck. He forgot about Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yes, I still don't own Glee but I'm willing to take it if Ryan Murphy will hand it to me.

Chapter 6:

Puck checked his cell phone and saw ten messages from Kurt. He felt guilt ate his insides. How could he have forgotten about Kurt? _Because you are busy grinding with Quinn,_the voice at the back of his head said. He decided to go out and check on Kurt just in case he was still there. He had no way of knowing since when he had tried to call Kurt, he only reached his voice mail. It only meant that his battery died down. But then he knew that there was no way he would be able to sleep if he didn't even try to look for Kurt. It had been two hours since he had spoken with Kurt, a lot could happen within that span of time but he dared not tried to think about it.

After thirty minutes of going around in circles as he tried to figure out the place where Kurt was stranded with the help of Kurt's text messages, Puck successfully found the gas station. He quickly jumped out of his car and hurriedly pushed open the door of the gas station's mini convenience store.

"Uh hey, have you seen someone here?" Puck asked and he knew that it was a stupid question. The guy attendant looked at him like he was stoned or something. He racked his brain and tried to remember what Kurt was wearing. Then it hit him. "A guy. He was wearing a purple scarf and he has brown hair and he's a bit shorter than me."

The guy's eyes raised an eyebrow but his face showed that he remembered who Puck was talking about. "You mean, that pretty guy but was too pale?" He asked as he wiped absently on the counter.

"Yes, yes that's him," Puck answered. He knew that there were only plenty of pretty guys in this town and he knew that none of them would hang out in this place if it weren't for an emergency and when the guy said 'was too pale', it matched Kurt's description. "Where is he?"

The guy shrugged. "Someone came in here and saw him and I think they know each other coz the guy you're talking about went with him."

Puck gave out a sigh of relief. It must be Kurt's dad. "Is the guy looked older?" he asked, just wanting to make sure that Kurt didn't go with some random stranger.

"It was a good thing coz he really looks terrible like he was going to pass out any second. I even tried to ask him if he wanted me to call 911 but he said no, said that he was waiting for someone. Must be that guy," the guy attendant said, totally ignoring his question.

"What does the guy looked like, the one who took the pretty guy?" Puck asked again through gritted teeth. He was getting impatient already.

The guy attendant looked at him with a blank look on his face. "Uh yeah, the guy. He was about your age and with brunette hair and he was taller than you by two inches or something. Never seen that guy in this town before and believe me, no one will forget that guy if they saw him, he looks like a ramp model or something."

Puck scrunched his forehead. Where the hell was Kurt?

And most importantly, who the fuck was that guy?

**OoOoOo**

"If I see that Puck again, I'm going to murder him," Mercedes said as she tried to feed him French toast. As much as possible, he didn't want to remember how Puck never came to rescue him. Kurt started to believe that Puck was really a cold-hearted guy. He shuddered when he remembered last night's event.

He got stuck in a convenience store, wet and freezing. When Puck had called him, he was more than thrilled that someone would get him there. He dared not to call Mercedes because he was sure she would make a huge deal about it. So when Puck had told him that he would come for him, Kurt had believed him only to be disappointed in the end. He was about to give up and call his father when his battery died. The phone in the convenience store didn't work due to the storm and Kurt got really scared. He was two hours behind his medicines and his feet had started to get numb and his nose had bled a little. Before he was in full panic mode, a gorgeous and a very familiar guy walked in the room and he had never felt happier to see him that time.

_"Cameron?" Kurt gasped when he saw that gorgeous face. Was he in some kind of a trance? There was no way that his old friend Cameron Parker just walked in this dinghy convenience store. Kurt knew that he was in Paris right now and studying architecture._

_"Kurt?" Cameron said as he quickly approached Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. "Why are you here and shit, you are freezing," Cameron exclaimed as he took off his coat and wrapped it around Kurt._

_Kurt smiled at him weakly. "Got stuck in the storm," he answered and Cameron said something but he didn't hear the rest as the world turned black._

"God, I don't want to think what might have happened to you if Cameron wasn't there," Mercedes said, completely flabbergasted.

Kurt slowly sipped his orange juice. He knew what she was talking about. The worse that could happen was either he could be in coma or he didn't want to think about it.

"Puck is the most insensitive jerk in the history of mankind. I swear to God Kurt, I am so gonna kill that guy!" Mercedes exclaimed as she put a death grip on a sandwich. Kurt hoped she wouldn't try to feed him that.

"But before that, can I apologize first to Kurt?" Both of them turned around at the direction of the voice and saw Puck who looked gorgeous in his black V-neck tee and faded Levi's. He was carrying a single white rose in his hand. Kurt watched as Puck walked slowly toward him. Kurt then turned his attention back to Mercedes who looked positively livid.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry about last night," Puck said in that sexy as hell voice as he handed Kurt the flower. Kurt took it and felt that his anger started to slip away. Well he wasn't that mad at Puck, only a little pissed. Whatever. How could he not forgive if Puck looked damn sexy right now and besides, he was now safe so what was the point of staying mad right?

"Sorry doesn't cut it Puck," Mercedes snapped. Kurt knew that his best friend was on a full-on bitch mode. "And don't call him babe asshole."

"Nice to see you too Mercedes," Puck said sweetly then he turned his attention back to Kurt. "I know I'm such an ass but I came and – "

"You're too damn late," Mercedes said, cutting Puck off. Kurt closed his eyes shut. There was no really stopping Mercedes when she was really pissed off at something.

Kurt saw Puck's jaw clenched. "I wasn't talking to you okay? Go find a man whore to make you happy," Puck growled and Mercedes looked shock and her eyes went wide in fury.

Before a full blown fight started, Kurt put a stop to it. "Guys please stop," he pleaded. Kurt watched as Mercedes bit down on her lip and gave Puck a death glare but didn't say anything.

Kurt turned his attention to Puck. "It's okay, I forgive you. Don't do it again though." Puck nodded and gave him a sexy smile.

"Want me to make it up to you?" Puck asked seductively as he inched closer to him. Kurt blushed furiously as he slowly backed away on his bed. He didn't quite understand Puck. One minute Puck hated him, now he flirted with him.

_Of course, he was trying to amend himself, _the nasty voice in his head said and he pushed it away as much as possible. He wanted to believe that Puck was doing this in his own accord and not because he wanted to sweet talk his way into full forgiveness.

The magical and too short moment between the two of them was interrupted when the door of Kurt's room burst open, revealing one sexy Cameron in blue shirt and white cotton shorts which showed off his muscled calf. Cameron carried a bouquet in one hand and a paper bag on the other.

"I brought breakfast," he announced as he put down the bag on Kurt's vanity and handed him the bouquet, completely ignoring Puck. Kurt heard Mercedes snickered and he knew she was comparing Cameron's bouquet with Puck's one measly rose.

Kurt automatically brought the rose to his nose. "This smells good Puck, thanks." Puck smiled. "And thanks for the flowers Cam, you don't need to bring me that."

Cameron shrugged. "They are pretty and they reminded me of you so I bought it,"h e said casually and a blush quickly rose to his face. God, this was getting awkward. Kurt heard Puck cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Puck. This is Cameron, a friend. Cameron this is Puck," Kurt introduced.

Puck raised his hand for a handshake. "I'm Kurt's husband." Cameron's face looked surprise but he took Puck's hand nonetheless.

Those words automatically brought a smile on Kurt's face.

"Really? Wow. Seriously?" Cameron asked coolly. Kurt was surprised how Cameron hadn't changed the past years. He was still the same old Cameron with a cool exterior. Nobody really affected this guy but Kurt knew that no matter how cool Cameron was on the outside, he was warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was junior year when Cameron left Lima and flew to New York to finish his high school there and next thing Kurt knew, Cameron was in Paris for college. He didn't exactly remember how they became friends because back then, Cameron was a popular guy, the captain of the soccer team and almost every girl in school wanted to tap him. He on the other hand was just one of those. They probably became friends when they became lab partners and since then, Cameron hanged out with him every day and even after school. Kurt didn't want to do wishful thinking that time but he almost felt that Cameron liked him in a more than friends way. If Cameron felt that way, Kurt had never known because Cameron never admitted anything.

"Yup," Puck answered just as coolly as he raised his left hand and showed him the ring. Kurt was shocked because he knew Puck had taken it off the night they had signed the contract. "Show him yours babe."

Kurt ducked his head slightly and showed Cameron his ring.

_This was really getting awkward._

**OoOoOo**

_Yeah, that. Shut up._ Puck thought savagely after he showed his ring finger to Cameron. It was a hell lot better than giving him a middle finger. It was really a good thing that he had decided to wear it because he knew he that he would score forgiveness points if he wore it. He didn't know it would come in handy though and he was grateful for it. For all he knew, he hated the audacity of this guy strutting inside Kurt's room like he own the damn place.

Okay. Why was he so damn affected? Well, he just hated it when someone thought they were superior than him in any way. Honestly, when he had seen that bouquet of flowers, he wanted to punch the smirk out of that Cameron guy but thought better of it because Kurt might think he was jealous or something which was clearly not the case. It just made his heart fluttered when Kurt took more importance on his rose rather than that bunch of weeds.

"We just got married two days ago. Sorry you weren't invited," Puck said, faking enthusiasm. He tried to ignore Mercedes who was rolling her eyes in disbelief.

Cameron turned to Kurt. "Is it true Kurt?" He asked and Puck could almost feel the pain in his voice. What the hell? Was this dude in love with Kurt or something?

Kurt nodded and Cameron looked like the wind was knocked out of him. Puck stifled the urge to roll his eyes. This dude was definitely in love with Kurt. And being the bad ass that he was, Puck decided to put the cherry on Cameron's misery.

"Hey babe, I got to get going. Got some stuff to do but I will see you later," he said as he tilted Kurt's chin and brought his face closer to him. Puck closed the space between him and Kurt by slamming his lips on Kurt's plump ones. He licked on Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt opened up, letting his tongue snaked its way in.

_Damn, Kurt tasted like vanilla,_Puck thought, his brain went fuzzy as he slowly sucked Kurt 's tongue. He felt Kurt wrapped an arm around him and Kurt's other hand gripped the base of his skull and that action brought Puck to deepen the kiss. He didn't care if Cameron and Mercedes were ogling at them, he didn't want the kiss to stop so with what seemed like hours or days, or years, he pulled away.

Kurt lips were swollen and he looked really flushed and Puck couldn't help but smile.

He gave one final chaste kiss on Kurt's lips and stood up. When he passed by a shocked Cameron, Puck gave him a tap on the shoulder then he walked out of the room.

**OoOoOo**

Puck was about to open the door to his car when a sharp tap on his shoulder stopped him.

It was Cameron.

"What?" Puck snapped as he leaned on his car, crossing his arms over his chest in the process.

"You are married to Kurt? Is that even true or this was some kind of a sick joke?' Cameron asked sharply, his brown eyes dilating in anger.

Puck scowled at him. "You call marriage a joke?" he asked.

"No. I think you are the joke," Cameron snarled.

"What the fuck is your problem dude?" Puck snapped as he advanced on Cameron who didn't look the least intimidated. "Do you have a problem with Kurt marrying me?"

Cameron snorted. "I don't think Kurt likes your type. For all I knew, the marriage between the two of you is nothing but a set up."

Puck couldn't believe this guy. Did he know about the deal? There was no way Kurt would tell him because it was supposed to be a secret amongst the one involved.

"You know what? You are fucking wasting my time. Don't talk me," Puck said as he turned around to open his car door.

"I'm sorry but I have a feeling that this was just a huge set up, judging from Kurt's condition."

Puck turned around fast almost giving himself a whiplash. "Condition? What the hell are you talking about?"

Cameron looked surprised. "You didn't know?"

Puck scowled. "What the fuck I don't know?"

Cameron was about to open his mouth when Mercedes suddenly materialized.

"Cameron, are you staying for lunch?" she asked. "And you Puck, you want to join?" she added as an afterthought. Cameron's reply was immediately halted.

Puck shook his head then turned to Cameron. "Look dude, it's over. I know you are pathetically in love with Kurt, but he's mine now. Get it over with." And with that, he climbed inside his car and peeled out of the Hummel's driveway.

While he drove, a question was bugging him. So what the hell was Kurt's condition?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just realized that I was updating everyday. Excited much? Anyway, don't want to keep you guys waiting. And of course, wanna say thank you again to those who reviewed, subscribed and favorited this story. They meant a lot. By the way, I'm really sad Puck won't be in two episodes. Is that even true? I read from the news that he won't be. But then I heard the mohawk's coming back. BAMF is on its way. *Shivers***

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

"God Cedes, he's a damn good kisser." Kurt said as he tried hard not to blush at the memory of the kiss. It was a full-on kiss, with tongue and all that jazz. Well he, like any other people, had needs. He wouldn't dare pass on a good make out session. Thank you very much.

"I know." Mercedes grunted in reply as she sipped on her iced frappe. Kurt decided to treat his best friend her favorite beverage to cool her down. She was really serious with her I Hate Noah Puckerman Campaign and Kurt had to do something to make her forget about it.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "You know?" Did his best friend have an experience with Puck?

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You just told me that five times in a span of an hour." She said as stabbed on her blueberry cheesecake. Kurt laughed at his silly thoughts. Why the hell did he think that Mercedes had made out with Puck?

"And why are you laughing white boy?"

Kurt breathed deeply and shook his head. "Nothing." He muttered as he spooned his frozen yogurt.

"By the way, I heard Cameron almost told Puck about your condition." Mercedes said matter-of-factly and Kurt almost choked on his food.

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously. He let out a huge sigh when Mercedes said that Cameron didn't get the chance to spill the whole details because she came at the right time when Cameron almost blurted it out to Puck.

"And I told Cameron not to tell Puck because you don't want to. " Mercedes said and Kurt couldn't help and lunged at his best friend and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks Cedes. You really are the best." Kurt said softly as he pulled away from her.

Mercedes grinned. "I know." Kurt rolled his eyes. "But you do realize that Puck might learn about it on his own?"

Kurt nodded. He knew that eventually, Puck would find out about his illness but he didn't want to worry about it right now. He just wanted to feel as normal as possible. And most importantly, he didn't want Puck's pity. That was even worst than being neglected at a gas station's convenience store.

"Tell me Kurt and I want you to be honest. Do you like Puck?" This time, Kurt really choked on his yogurt and coughed violently. A lot of people in the coffee house turned in their direction but Kurt was too busy with his coughing fit to pay attention to them. He felt Mercedes rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Okay, you don't have to answer that, I already knew the answer." Mercedes teased as she handed him a napkin.

Kurt cleared his throat loudly. "What do you mean?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him.

"C'mon Kurt, you wouldn't gush about Puck's kisses five times in a row if you don't like him. If you don't like him, you would be complaining the whole time. It was stupid of me to even ask that question."

"I..I don't..Like..Him." Kurt managed to choke out. And he knew Mercedes didn't buy it. Okay fine, he liked Puck. Yes he was a sucker for a romantic guy and Puck was not exactly the epitome of that person but somehow, Puck's bad boy exterior turned him on. And the fact that Puck's v-neck shirt clung to him on all the right places didn't hurt either.

"Liars go to hell." Mercedes simply said as she scarfed on a biscotti.

"Fine, I like him." He said shyly. It had been ages since he liked a guy and he couldn't deny that it made him giddy all of a sudden like he was an overly excited fangirl.

Mercedes shook her head. "Uh no, don't. Please Kurt, anyone but him."

Kurt bit down on his lip. He knew that his best friend would not approve of it but he couldn't help it. As much he wanted not to like Puck because he was nothing but an ass to him for the past three or four days they known each other, liking him was out of his control. It was not like he planned on liking the sexy bastard. It just happened.

"I just said I like him. It's not like I'm in love with him or something." Kurt said dryly.

"Knock on wood." Mercedes said as she rapt three times on the wooden table. "That's the worst that could happen." She said and Kurt winced. Mercedes really hated Puck. "I'm sorry Kurt but your crush is a major asshole."

"Cedes, I know you don't exactly like him but can we just give him a chance?" Kurt pleaded and he hated the desperation in his voice. God, he really had a pathetic crush on his 'husband'.

Mercedes chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "Fine, one chance and if he blew it, you already know what's gonna happen."

Kurt almost squealed in delight but he contained himself. He didn't want to make Mercedes think that he was starting to obsess over Puck which was not the case to begin with. He was just having a crush. Pathetic but true. Having a crush on Puck was not impossible judging from his looks.

And in Kurt's case, falling in love was not impossible too.

**

* * *

**

"Uh Puck, what are we doing in a flower shop?" Finn asked as he climbed out of Puck's BMW. Puck ignored Finn's question as he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out too.

"C'mon dude, we are going to be late for the basketball game. What the fuck are we doing here anyway?" Finn asked as he pushed the glass door of the flower shop. The sweet smell of the flowers greeted them as soon as they entered.

"I'm going to get Quinn flowers." Puck said as he eyed a complicated looking bouquet. _That will top Cameron's bouquet. _ He thought, smirking as he walked over to check it.

His best friend looked at him like he turned loony all of a sudden.

"What?" He asked as he took the bouquet and smelled it.

Finn's eyes widened at him. "Dude, are you sick or something?" He asked and Puck knew he was acting really weird, walking inside a flower shop and smelling the flowers. "Quinn is allergic to flowers right? So why the hell you are getting her one?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _He forgot that Quinn was allergic to flowers. His cover was now blown.

Well, he still had another resort. "Uh yeah, of course I know that. It's for my mom's birthday."

Finn raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him questioningly then told him that Mrs. Puckerman's birthday was two weeks ago. Crap, he was so caught now.

Puck wanted to slam his head on the counter. Great thinking Puckerman. "Fine, this is for Kurt."

Finn eyes went wide. "For Kurt? What dude? You are suddenly in love with him?"

Puck shook his head. He just wanted to show that Cameron guy that he was capable of buying beautiful bouquets like him. It was not like he really wanted to give Kurt flowers. That was so gay.

"It's for my apology. You know, when I forgot to come for him that night." Puck already told Finn his epic failure when he forgot to come for Kurt that night when he got stranded.

"I thought you already apologize and he forgave you. So what's the deal now?" Why did Finn have to be so logical right now? Most of the time, his best friend was slow on the uptake. Why did he choose this time to be intelligent? Puck groaned inwardly.

"Yeah but that wasn't enough." Puck said lamely and he knew Finn did not buy it. "Okay fine. I wanted to show that Cameron guy that he is not the only one who can buy Kurt flowers." Puck pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. It was really a bad idea to bring Finn with him. His brain must have been not functioning well lately.

"Wait. Cameron? Who the hell is that?"

Puck explained who Cameron was. He just left the part on how Cameron looked like the World Cup superstar Cristiano Ronaldo but of course he was still way hotter. And also the part when he wanted to punch Cameron on his too smug face.

"Wait bro. Are you jealous of that guy?" And yes, he also wanted to punch his best friend's face for asking that question.

"Fuck no." He growled. Of course he was not jealous. He was just guilty. End of story. "Look let's just forget the flowers. Let's go." Puck said as Finn shrugged and walked out the door. When Puck was sure Finn was already out of earshot, he signaled for the girl behind the counter.

"Can you get me the biggest and most beautiful bouquet you have?" He asked as he gave the girl a dazzling smile. The girl blushed and nodded.

"Are you taking it out or you want it delivered?" The girl asked as she took out a pad of receipts.

"Delivered." Puck answered briefly as the girl handed him an index card. He quickly wrote down the details for the delivery then he took out his wallet to pay.

"For Kurt Hummel?" The girl read and Puck nodded with a smile then he sauntered out of the flower shop with a smirk on his face.

It was time for that Cameron person to get in his head that Kurt was his, no matter how gay that sound. Yes he was married to Kurt for convenience but it did not mean that he wanted to share him. He was possessive that way.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter and I'm not particularly happy with the outcome. Next chapter will be better, I hope. And for me to do that, I need two days or so that's why I wouldn't be able to update everyday. Sorry. This chapter is more like an advance apology chapter for all of you because the next one might be posted on Tuesday or Wednesday. Cheers.**

**OoOoOo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: *Clears throat***

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter 8:

Kurt finally arrived in New York. He and Puck went separate flights and he was the one who came first in their shared duplex so he took the liberty to choose his room. He chose the bigger one upstairs and Puck was stuck at the smaller room near the kitchen. His luggage and boxes were still outside because he was waiting for Puck to arrive so he could help him. Well, he didn't have the muscles to do it so he patiently waited for Puck. After at least an hour, Puck arrived and Kurt couldn't help but gawked on his 'husband' who looked particularly gorgeous in his white v-neck shirt and dark jeans.

"Uh hi." Kurt greeted shyly as Puck just raised an eyebrow at him and entered the house unceremoniously. "By the way, thanks for the flowers." Kurt added as he watched Puck's retreating back. He was really surprised when a delivery guy knocked on their door two days ago carrying the biggest and most beautiful bouquet Kurt had ever seen in his life. And what was even more surprising was when he read the card and found out that Puck was the one who sent it. Kurt felt like a helium balloon that time, floating around the house with a goofy smile on his face.

"Wow thanks. I'm stuck near the kitchen." Puck said sarcastically as he threw his bags on the tiled floor.

"If you came first, you could choose." Kurt teased and Puck just rolled his eyes. "Uhm Puck, can you help me with my things? I still have them outside."

Puck looked up from his bag which he was now emptying. "Oh yeah about that, can you just do it by yourself? I'm going to Quinn's dorm and help her out." Kurt somewhat knew that Quinn arrived with Puck that was why Puck was so hesitant when he offered if they could fly together.

"I mean you're a dude so I think you can do some heavy lifting." Puck added callously.

Kurt felt a slight stab in his chest when Puck said the words but he did not say anything. Of course, he knew, Quinn was always Puck's priority and he, sadly, will always be the least. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Right. I'm going out. See you later." With that being said, Puck stormed out the door, completely missing the crest fallen look on Kurt's face.

**OoOoOo**

It was almost midnight when Puck came back to the duplex from Quinn's. His muscles screamed in pain with all the lifting he made. Damn, Quinn must have packed rocks with her clothing. As he pushed open the front door, he heard laughter coming from the living room. He slowly crept inside and his blood started to boil when he saw Cameron laughing along with Kurt while they shared a tub of ice cream. _What the fuck is he doing here? _Puck thought as he visualized himself landing a punch on Cameron's too pretty face.

Puck cleared his throat loudly when he revealed himself to them, crossing his arms in the process. He watched as Kurt stopped his spoon in mid-air while Cameron still kept a cool exterior and raised an eyebrow at him as acknowledgement.

"Hey Puck. Do you want something to eat?" Kurt asked. "There's still mac and cheese. Do you want me to heat it for you?"

The offer was very sweet but Puck was not in the mood to appreciate it. The sight of Cameron ruined it.

"Not hungry. I already ate with Quinn and I don't want to get poison." Puck spat out loudly. A momentary pain crossed on Kurt's face but Puck was too busy being annoyed to notice.

"Well the mac and cheese is great. Kurt made it." Cameron said matter-of-factly as he hovered protectively on Kurt. Puck rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked nastily. "I thought you're in Ohio."

"Free country Puckerman." Cameron answered coolly. "I can be anywhere I wanted to be and it's a good thing I'm here or Kurt might have fractured himself from those boxes."

So Cameron turned knight in shining armor. What the fuck. Well, if it weren't for Quinn, he would have helped Kurt but of course, his girlfriend was top priority.

"Well I'm fine. It's not that heavy." Kurt muttered and Cameron shook his head.

"A princess like you is not allowed to do that kind of stuff." Cameron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. A blush stained Kurt's cheeks and that did it for Puck.

"Alright stop with the cheesy lines, get the hell out." Puck said angrily as he stepped forward Cameron. "And stay away from Kurt."

Cameron just raised an eyebrow at him, grey eyes twinkling mischievously under the chandeliers and Puck wanted to punch him right there and then.

"Kurt, go upstairs." Puck commanded in a heavy tone.

"But…I.. Puck." Kurt stammered and Puck glared at him.

"I said go upstairs. Cameron and I have to talk." Puck said so seriously that it made Kurt hurriedly dumped the tub of ice cream in the sink and run upstairs.

As soon as Kurt was out of earshot, playing nice was over.

"Okay, so aside from stalking Kurt, what the fuck are you doing here?" Puck asked crossly. He knew that this moron had a thing for Kurt and it made his skin crawled just thinking about it. Well, he didn't know why he felt that way but he felt it nonetheless.

"What do you care Puck? You don't even care about Kurt so why bother?" Cameron answered, still in that cool demeanor. "Kurt told me everything by the way. The marriage you have is just a fluke."

Fuck Kurt. Why did he tell Cameron about the deal? Was it like breach of contract or something?

But Puck wouldn't let it go that easily. "Fluke or not, he's still married to me and not to you so back the hell off."

Cameron just smiled at him. What was wrong with guy? Cameron was like made of Teflon, everything just slide.

"If you can't take care of Kurt, I will so if you wanted me to back off, you start caring for him." Cameron said, almost in a whisper. Suddenly, Puck remembered something.

"Fine dude whatever. Okay, how about the condition you were talking about last time? What about it? What's with Kurt?" Puck asked, unable to stop the flow of questions.

Puck watched as Cameron pinched the bridge of his nose as if he touched a very sensitive subject.

"Kurt has.." Cameron trailed off as if a sad memory came to him. "Kurt has trauma when it comes to being attached to people. His heart was broken back in sophomore year by a school jock, I wish I was there to help him get through but I'm not."

Puck's jaw dropped in awe. Kurt had trauma when it came to being attached with people? What the hell was that supposed to mean? But before Puck could ask Cameron to elaborate, Cameron was already gone and he heard the screeching of tires as they left their drive way.

Well, whatever. As if Kurt's condition was that serious.

**

* * *

**

"Puck, can I ride with you?" Kurt asked as he swung his bag over his shoulder. It was the first day of school and as much as he wanted not to ask Puck for a ride because Puck had been mean to him all the time, he had to. He had no choice since his own car was still in Ohio.

Puck looked up at him from his cereal bowl as if he asked him to commit suicide but didn't say anything.

"Please?" Kurt asked desperately. He did not want to take the bus because it was too complicated for him. He had no sense of direction whatsoever.

"Fine." Puck muttered as he swig the rest of his orange juice. "But I still have to pick up Quinn." He added as he stood up and Kurt followed him outside.

The ride to Quinn's apartment was silent with just an occasional curse from Puck when he was cut by a car or stopped by a red light. When they finally arrived at Quinn's apartment, Quinn was already sitting outside with five of her friends. Kurt watched as Puck quickly climbed out of the car and walked to Quinn.

"Hey baby." Kurt heard Puck greeted as Puck leaned down on Quinn and gave her a sweet kiss which lasted for two minutes, he calculated. Kurt looked away as his chest tightened but he quickly shook it off.

"They also need a ride to the uni." Quinn said, gesturing at her five giggling friends.

"My car is not a cab Quinn." Puck joked. "And I don't think they can fit in, Kurt's with me."

Quinn's mouth formed an O and Kurt didn't miss the disappointment written on her face. Kurt knew that Quinn already accepted him being married with her boyfriend but it still didn't give Kurt the assurance that Quinn would just let it go that easily.

Kurt watched as Quinn leaned closer to Puck and whispered something at him then Puck turned around to walk back to him.

"Kurt." Puck said through the passenger window. "Can you just take the bus from here? Quinn and her friends are going to swing buy at McDonald's before school and I don't think you want to come or you'll be late."

Kurt glanced at his watch. It was only seven in the morning and his earliest class would be by eight. He was not going to be late. But judging from the space of the car, seven people would not fit in.

"But I don't know how bus works." Kurt said. He sounded lame even to himself but growing up with a chauffer would not exactly turn you to a good pedestrian. A scowl crossed on Puck's face.

"Don't be a baby Kurt." Puck said through gritted teeth. "Take the bus now. Quinn is waiting."

Kurt shakily got out of the car. He watched as Puck drove away with Quinn and her friends. He couldn't help but feel really sorry for himself. He couldn't understand Puck, sometimes he was sweet to him, and sometimes he was really mean. Kurt bit down on his lip to prevent himself from crying. He slowly walked to the bus stop and looked around for someone to ask. Unfortunately, no one was around.

What would he do now?

**

* * *

**

Puck was worried. He really was. It was almost lunch time and he hasn't seen Kurt. They both have classes together but Kurt didn't show up. Maybe Kurt got lost or something. Damn it. Then suddenly, he spotted the last person he wanted to see. Cameron. And in his arms was Kurt.

_What the fuck was he doing here? Was he studying here also? _Puck thought.

"Kurt where have you been?" Puck asked as soon as the two approached him. Kurt didn't answer.

Cameron laughed humorlessly. "Wow Puck, you have the nerve to ask that?" He said in a flat tone. "He got lost thanks to you. Did it ever occur to you that it was his first time in a big city and you just left him by himself?"

Fuck. He never thought of that. He was too busy ogling on Quinn's mini skirt to even think about it. Puck felt several inches shorter as Cameron glared at him.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Puck said, ignoring Cameron. Kurt did not look up but instead his eyes were focused on the marbled floor.

"How many times will you say sorry and exactly mean it?" Cameron snarled, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Guys, it's okay." Kurt suddenly said. "It's okay Cameron, really. And Puck, you don't have to worry, I'm okay."

"No Kurt you're not." Cameron insisted as he placed a protective arm around Kurt and Puck fought the urge to smashed Cameron's face with his fist. "Just go to your class, I'll be there in a minute."

Puck watched as Kurt walked through the crowd, leaving both of him and Cameron staring down at each other.

"The next time you do that to Kurt, I'm gonna pulverize you." Cameron said in a serious voice. "Someone as good as him doesn't deserve to be treated that way. And you don't deserve him."

"And you do?" Puck asked as anger welled up inside him. Cameron, of all people, did not have the right to tell him that he did not deserve Kurt or anyone else for that matter.

Cameron smirked. "All I know is I care about him." He said simply then he stepped towards Puck. "I just hoped that one day, you wouldn't find yourself falling in love with Kurt because if that day comes, he's already mine."

With that being said, Cameron turned on his heel and left Puck with a shock on his face. Puck knew that he was not going to fall in love with the fairy but why did he feel scared all of sudden?

**A/N: There, hope you like it. Too sleepy to edit spelling and grammar mistakes. Pardonnez moi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sexies, thanks for the reviews, you know who you are. And by the way, I changed the rating to M for sexy times. *Wink* I hope I justified it well. This is a bonus chapter since my next post will prolly be on Saturday or Sunday depending on the muses. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Rants: Glee isn't the same without Puck right? And I hate to say this but Sam's body is hot but of course not as hot our Puckasaurus. And Kurt is so gorgeous in Duets.

Chapter 9:

Kurt was putting his books in his locker when Puck approached him from behind. He almost jumped a foot when he felt Puck's arms encircled around his waist. His anger on him immediately dissolved and he started to hate himself because of that. Why did Puck always turn him into a giant marshmallow?

"Kurt, I'm sorry about what happened." Puck whispered in his ears and goosebumps erupted on every inch of his skin.

He pulled away from Puck's embrace to face him. "It's okay, I understand." He knew he should be mad, tell Puck that he treated him like a waste of space the past days, tell Puck to get lost and die but Kurt couldn't bring himself to say that because how could he if those beautiful hazel eyes were looking at him?

"I'm just..I." Puck stuttered and Kurt found it incredibly adorable. _Geez Kurt, you're acting like a high school girl getting a wave from your football captain crush. _The inner voice scolded him. Kurt couldn't help it, he knew he shouldn't do it but he did anyway so he stood on his tiptoes and gave Puck a kiss on the lips, letting them linger on Puck's luscious lips for a few seconds then he pulled away.

Kurt studied Puck's reaction. Was Puck mad? _Oh stupid stupid stupid Kurt Hummel! _He scolded himself as he looked anywhere but Puck and waited for the cutting words Puck always reserved for him.

"So does it mean I'm forgiven?" Puck asked. Did Kurt hear right? Puck was not mad? Kurt looked up at Puck and nodded, his insides turned to goo when Puck smiled at him sweetly then Puck said goodbye to go to his next class.

A smile slowly crept on Kurt's face. He got it bad.

**OoOoOo**

"Puck."

Puck turned around at the direction of the voice and a strong punch landed on his jaw. He was so taken aback that he stumbled backwards, his car breaking his fall but it was still a bad thing because he slammed hard on the side mirror which he was sure would be needing repair. As soon as he regained his balance, another punch landed on his stomach and he winced in pain but being in fight club taught him a lot and he slowly regained his phase so when his attacker threw again another punch, he quickly dodged it.

Fuck that shit. His attacker was pretty boy Cameron. He snorted in disgust as he spat out blood on the parking ground.

"What the hell is your problem dude?" Puck asked calmly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was itching to give Cameron a good kicking in the gut but he controlled himself. Cameron was a douche compared to him and he could take him any day. Puck just cracked his knuckles to release his tension.

"What do you think you're doing with Kurt? Are you fucking leading him on?" Cameron snarled, his face darkened in loathe.

Puck swallowed his grin. Pretty boy was jealous. Cameron probably seen Kurt gave him a kiss.

"You know what? If I were you, I will move on, it's not healthy. There's a lot of fish in the ocean, why do you catch one yourself?" Puck said coolly as he watched Cameron's face ashened. "Kurt is already married, aren't you scared to go to hell if you go after someone's wife?" Puck added mischievously.

"Fuck you Puckerman." Cameron hissed.

"No thanks, you're not my type." Puck retorted.

"I swear to God if you try to hurt Kurt in any way, I'm gonna fucking kill you."

Puck raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm used to death threats dude, try another one."

Cameron shook his head in disbelief but did not say anything. Puck just rolled his eyes. This guy was head over heels in love with Kurt. Puck decided to tease him a little further.

"If you are so into Kurt, why didn't you go for him when he was still free?"

Cameron glared at him. "None of your business."

Puck shrugged. "Good, I don't want to hear it anyway." Puck watched as Cameron turned around to walk away. Uh-oh not so fast pretty boy.

"Hey Cameron." Puck called out and when Cameron turned around, he threw a hard punch on Cameron's jaw which sent Cameron to the ground. Puck shook his hand to release the tingling sensation from the punch. "Kurt's mine. And oh I remember, we still haven't done the nasty."

"No!" Cameron shouted but Puck ignored him as he climbed inside his car. If Cameron was going to get Kurt, he was going to get him second hand.

**OoOoOo**

"Hey." Puck greeted as soon as he stepped in the duplex. He saw Kurt slouching on a huge text book. He couldn't help but admire the fairy who was sitting with his legs crossed Indian style on the carpeted floor of the living room. _Damn, Kurt's legs seem endless and so fucking sexy. _Puck thought as he ogled on them for a few seconds. Kurt was just wearing a short boxers which blatantly displayed that long shapely legs.

Kurt looked up from his book. "Hey Puck. Oh, what happened to your face?" Kurt asked with a lot of concern in his voice and Puck's heart fluttered a bit. He watched as Kurt quickly stood up and walked towards him then raised his soft hands to his bruised face.

"Nothing, just got into a silly fight." Puck said as Kurt continued to probe on his sore jaw.

"Let's get some ice on it." Kurt said as he started to walk to the kitchen but Puck had plans tonight so he grabbed Kurt around the waist and pulled him closer.

"Why don't you just kiss it better?" Puck asked seductively on Kurt's ear then he started to nibble on Kurt's left earlobe. He felt Kurt stiffened under his touch.

"Puck, what are you doing?" Kurt asked as his breath hitches. Puck could almost hear the rapid beating of Kurt's heart.

"Can't I do this to my husband?" Puck said as he slowly trailed kisses on Kurt's exposed neck, drowning himself on Kurt's sweet scent. Puck was not so good in these slow things so he gently sucked on the sensitive part of Kurt's neck. He badly wanted to suck on it hard, enough to leave his mark, but he did not want to scare Kurt.

Kurt moaned softly and that moan went straight to his groin.

"Kurt I want you." Puck said huskily as he gently grabbed Kurt's behind and slipped his hand under the boxers to grab on Kurt's naked butt. "Do you want me too?"

And Puck couldn't erase the smirk on his face when Kurt slowly nodded.

**OoOoOo**

** "**Puck, please be gentle. I haven't done this before." Kurt said softly underneath him as he buried his face on the crook of Kurt's neck and licked his way. They were now in Puck's bedroom and Puck was already half-naked on top of Kurt.

Puck stopped what he was doing and looked at Kurt. "Don't worry." He said as he crushed his lips on Kurt's and licked on his bottom lip and bit gently. Kurt opened his mouth slightly and Puck took the opportunity to suck on his lower lip. It was always fun for Puck when he knew that he was about to pop someone's cherry. The hesitation, the squirming madly turned him on. And Kurt was exactly doing them.

Puck motioned Kurt to sit up so he could take off his shirt. Kurt shyly obeyed and when he was finally half naked, Kurt blushed furiously.

"Just relaxed babe, okay? I got this." Puck said softly. He was about to say, 'just enjoy the ride' but that was too dirty for Kurt's first time. Puck then slowly trailed butterfly kisses on Kurt's chest then sucked softly on Kurt's nipples which elicited a girlish moan from Kurt. Puck continued to kiss his way all the way down on Kurt's flat stomach then he slowly trailed kisses on top of the boxers waistband then he quickly hooked his thumb on it and pulled it down, exposing Kurt's flushed cock. Puck was used to this because, hell, it was not his first time to do this. He done this twice out of a dare and he wasn't Puckasaurus for nothing if he would not share his hotness with the other side.

Puck pushed Kurt's legs apart and kissed the inside of his thigh. Kurt was now mewling softly and it was music to Puck's ears. Puck stopped what he was doing to prep himself. He quickly took off his pants, his cock was now on full erection, curving toward his abs. He grabbed again his pants to get the packet of lube he bought earlier and of course, the rubber. He quickly fumbled with the condom and when he finally slipped it, he tore open the packet of lube and squirt some on his finger then he slowly inserted a finger inside Kurt's tight heat. He felt Kurt stiffened.

"Puck, it hurts." Kurt said, Puck saw tears glistening on Kurt's eyes but it didn't stop him, instead, he inserted another finger and scissored Kurt gently to open himself for him. Kurt was beginning to squirm but Puck knew Kurt would get used to it. "Puck please stop."

Puck slowly crept on top of Kurt's body and kissed his forehead. "Babe I wont hurt you, just let me okay." Kurt nodded, sweat forming on his hairline and Puck couldn't help but stared at Kurt. Damn, he was beautiful. Then Puck lined himself in Kurt's tight heat as he slowly sunk himself in. Puck watched as Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and bit on his lower lip. When Puck was finally all the way in, he breathed deeply.

"Kurt babe, are you okay?" Puck asked, he couldn't wait to move but Kurt had to give his go signal first.

"You can move now." Kurt said with a whimper as he wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and Puck slowly thrust inside, slowly then the rhythm became fast.

"Ohgod." Kurt moaned and Puck knew he hit his sweet spot. Puck raised one of Kurt's legs to change the angle so that every thrust will hit Kurt's prostate. "Oooohhhhhh Puck please, theretherethere, ohgodohgod."

Puck bit down hard on Kurt's shoulder as he slammed fast, he could feel his orgasm coming, he closed his hand on Kurt's member and pumped it in line with his thrusting. After six or seven thrust, he came, crushing his lips on Kurt's, kissing him hard as he empties his load. Kurt came soon after with his name on his lips.

"You feel so good Kurt." Puck said as he guided himself out of Kurt and kissed him gently on the lips. Kurt smiled blissfully at him as he closed his eyes. Puck couldn't help but smiled at the look of bliss on Kurt's face. Puck slowly lied down beside Kurt and spooned him from behind and buried his face on Kurt's hair, drifting off to sleep with Kurt's scent imprinted in his brain.

Puck was so comfortable with his position that he didn't hear Kurt mumbled 'I love you'.

**A/N: To be continued….**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Don't like it, don't read it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 10:

Kurt stared at his reflection at the mirror as his grip tightened on the bathroom sink. He did it. He finally did it. He gave up his virginity to Puck, the person who was mean to him and who hated him. Was he really that naïve? Or just really stupid? He was definitely stupid. Was he rushing things to the point that he no longer tried to think with his brain and let his libido to decide for him? Was he scared that he was going to die a virgin? Was the two year ultimatum from the doctors finally got to him and he was suddenly scared to die that was why he rushed into things that easily? He had long accepted that his time on earth was short and he already braced himself for that but now things changed, he suddenly longed to stay longer. God, what was happening to him? Was he falling in love with Puck?

Suddenly, his hands flew to his mouth when a memory crossed his mind. Last night after the blissful moment, he mumbled 'I love you'. Kurt's stomach churned. What if Puck heard that? This was not going so well. He knew that Puck already got what he wanted and he knew Puck would go back to his mean self. Did he expect Puck to change his attitude for him after that night? Kurt didn't think so. Puck hated him in the first place and Kurt started to hate himself on why he slept with Puck. It was stupid beyond reasonable doubt. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. He started to hate himself for being gullible, naïve and vulnerable. He also hated himself for being a masochist. Puck hurt him quite a few times but he still came back for more. He suddenly felt the urge to vomit. He glanced at the bathroom clock. It was only six in the morning and his first class would be by eight but he decided to go, not wanting to face Puck. With the energizing thought, he quickly took off his shirt and stepped under the showers. He scrubbed himself furiously until his skin turned raw and pink.

After the shower, he quietly slipped back in the room, grabbed his stuff and slowly opened the door. Before he walked out, he stole a glance at Puck's sleeping form and sighed heavily.

_If only you are the person I wanted you to be. _Kurt thought as he stepped out and quietly shut the door.

**OoOoOo**

Puck couldn't stop thinking about it. He really couldn't. He never felt like this before. Not even with Quinn the first time they did it. That was why when he woke up and found Kurt nowhere, he was hugely disappointed. He really looked forward to some cuddling before school but it turned out that Kurt was gone already. Did Kurt regret sleeping with him? Because as for him, he definitely enjoyed that night. He texted Kurt to ask on his whereabouts but he didn't get any replies. Puck started to worry because it was already lunch time and he hasn't seen Kurt yet. Crap, he was worrying now. What the hell?

He decided to spend some time to look for Kurt when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. He quickly turned around and found Quinn smiling up at him. He was quite disappointed because he expected it to be Kurt. Dammit Puckerman, what's going down?

"It will not hurt if you smile back Noah." Quinn said and it was clear from the tone of her voice that she was annoyed with his lack of enthusiasm.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Puck asked as he leaned down and gave Quinn a quick kiss.

Quinn's face lit up. "I was thinking about going out for lunch. Your choice."

Puck bit his lower lip. "Oh man, I got to finish my History paper, sorry I can't." He lied as Quinn's smile turned into a frown. Surprisingly, Puck didn't care at all. Usually, just the sight of Quinn's sad face made him want to hurt someone or something, anything that made his girlfriend sad but right now he couldn't find the strength to care. Something was definitely up with him.

Quinn's lip quivered slightly. "Oh, that. It's fine, I don't want you failing anyway."

He smiled at her widely. "You're the best baby."

"I know." Quinn smiled back. "You owe me dinner tonight at seven to make it up."

Puck smirked. "Sure." He leaned down again and gave his girlfriend a searing kiss which left them both breathless. When Puck pulled away and accidentally looked up over Quinn's blonde head, his eyes locked with the person he has been thinking about the whole morning. Kurt quickly ducked his head and run out of his sight.

_Fuck! He probably saw us kissing. _Puck quickly gave Quinn a peck on the cheek, said good bye and hurriedly run towards the direction where Kurt went.

When Puck was finally outside, he scanned the quad for Kurt which was a hard task judging from the number of students walking, sprawling, and studying at the quad. After ten minutes of searching, he finally spotted Kurt who was sitting at one of the quad benches under an oak tree. He quietly sauntered towards Kurt, not wanting to scare the smaller guy.

"Hey Kurt." He greeted and Kurt looked up at him startled.

"Puck." He acknowledged and resumed his writing on his note pad. Puck breathed deeply. So this was the awkward moment some of the guys he knew talked about when they had sex for the first time with their girlfriends. Puck shook his head. Those things were damn true judging from his and Kurt's situation right now.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Puck asked. No need to beat around the bush. He wanted to know what Kurt felt. If he felt as happy as he was because no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was happy about what happened last night. It was like he was suddenly deeply connected with Kurt. It was strange but that was how he felt.

"Puck, please I can't." Kurt answered, his eyes were still focused on his pad.

"Why?" Puck asked. He hated the frustration in his voice but he wanted to know that Kurt did not regret what happened. Normally, whenever he slept with someone he didn't care about, a quick shower was enough to make him forget the conquest. Sure, he did not care about Kurt when they did it but the after effect was entirely different. It was something he did not expect to happen.

"I don't think that is necessary." Kurt muttered.

Puck knelt down in front of Kurt and lifted Kurt's chin up to force him to look at his eyes. "I know I've been an ass to you and you probably think that what happened to us is just another bullshit but it's not. I love every minute of it." He said truthfully, however, Kurt's eyes were full of reluctance and disbelief.

"Really?" Kurt asked softly.

Puck nodded. It was the truth. He meant every word he said. Maybe, he was starting to care about Kurt. Hell he couldn't explain the new feelings which suddenly developed that night but he was definitely up to figure it out whilst enjoying Kurt's company.

"I'll take you to dinner tonight to prove it." Puck said and Kurt smiled warmly at him.

Kurt nodded. "Where?"

Puck paused to think. "How about we just meet up at Chateau?" He suggested, talking about the off campus restaurant five minutes away from the university. "I still need to meet with the football coach, is that okay?"

"Sure. Is seven any good? I also have my paper to finish."

"Seven is great." Puck answered as he stood up and brushed the knees of his jeans. "See you then." Kurt smiled brightly at him and he quickly jogged towards the school, Kurt's bright smile imprinted in his brain.

**OoOoOo**

"Hey sexy." Quinn greeted him as soon as he stepped out of the football coach's office. He almost stumbled backwards from surprise.

"Quinn." He acknowledged. He glanced at his watch. It was already quarter past six. He would meet Kurt at seven and he still needed to shower. Why was Quinn holding him up?

"Enthusiastic much?" Quinn teased playfully as she wrapped her arms around his biceps. "You owe me dinner tonight remember?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _Puck thought repeatedly. He completely forgot about the dinner with Quinn. What was he supposed to do now? "Well can we just do it some other rime? I have to do my research works." He said lamely.

"Noah Puckerman doing his homework?" Quinn asked incredulously. "You can do it later after dinner, meet me at Backsy's, they served a mean baby back, your favorite. Don't keep me waiting." And with that, Quinn gave him a quick kiss and left him with his thoughts.

Holy shit. What was he going to do now?

**OoOoOo**

"Are you going to order now?" The maitre 'd asked Kurt politely.

"Uhm, I'm still waiting for someone." Kurt answered as he swallowed the lump in his throat. The maitre 'd nodded and smiled at him then left.

It was already quarter to eight and Puck was still nowhere to be found. He was starting to think that Puck stood him up. He squeezed his eyes shut, when would he learn to guard himself against Puck? Puck was not a good guy. Puck hated him. But then his basic instincts told him that what Puck said to him at the quad was true that was why he was still damn waiting for the taller guy to arrive.

_Fifteen more minutes then I'm out if he's still not here. _Kurt thought as he breathed in and out rhythmically, trying to calm his nerves. Suddenly, a male voice interrupted his concentration.

Puck! His mind screamed and his eyes flew open and disappointment washed over him when he saw not Puck but Cameron. Always Cameron. He stifled a sob trying to escape from him.

"Cameron." He said as he gave him a small smile. He noticed that Cameron's jaw was sporting a purpling bruise. "What happened to you?"

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked, ignoring his question.

"I...I'm about to meet someone."

Cameron raised an eyebrow at him. "Well I hope it's not Puck because I just saw him necking with his girlfriend at Backsy's."

"No…no. It's not Puck." He lied and Cameron's eyes turned into slits. Cameron didn't buy it.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that asshole, just tell me." Cameron said in a deadly serious tone.

Kurt shook his head, trying to stop his tears from flowing. Puck stood him up for the second time and it pained him more this time. He has to learn not to believe in Puck. Puck was just leading him on, using him as his toy just because Puck was forced to marry him. Maybe he should try to persuade his dad to let the deal off so he could be free from Puck. But somehow in the deep corner of his heart, he knew that Puck might somehow care for him. Or maybe he was just humoring himself. The latter was much reasonable.

"C'mon, I ordered take out, let's eat at my apartment." Cameron said, snapping him out of his reverie. Cameron reached out his hand to him. Kurt looked at it for a moment then he slowly reached out his hand and Cameron gently took it in his as he stood up and followed Cameron outside, their fingers entwined together.

**OoOoOo**

Holy shit! The time he badly needed his phone to work was the time the battery chose to die. He was supposed to text Kurt to wait for him. He decided to go to Quinn first, eat fast then run to Kurt but as soon Quinn slipped her hands inside his shirt, his thoughts about meeting Kurt flew out of the window. It was almost eight in the evening when they finished eating and when he was about to text Kurt, his battery died.

"You useless piece of crap!" He growled at his phone as he tossed it inside his bag. He decided to run to Chateau, hoping against hope that Kurt was still there. He would just have to apologize if Kurt would throw a tantrum.

When he finally arrived at Chateau, he felt a huge relief when he spotted Kurt and when he was about to navigate his way towards Kurt, the fucktard Cameron came first. He wanted to savagely run and pushed Cameron away but he didn't want to make a scene in a restaurant so he just waited for Kurt to tell the bastard to go away. He watched as Cameron extended his hand to Kurt.

_Don't take it Kurt. Don't. _Puck thought hard as if doing so would channel the thought to Kurt. He felt his chest tightened when Kurt reached out his hand and Cameron took it.

Puck watched as both walked towards the exit. He didn't miss the way their fingers entwined with each other like Kurt belonged to Cameron and Cameron belonged to Kurt.

He felt another squeeze in his chest. It was the most painful sight in the world.

**To be continued….**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to all who subscribed, reviewed and favorited this story. To all those waiting for the next chapter of Come A Little Bit Closer, I will try to work on that, bear with me. And btw, no Glee for two weeks, I think I'll be in coma. Anyhoo, this chapter is dedicated to all of you dear readers.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Sucks.

Chapter 11:

All the blood in his body rose to his head and Puck saw black when he saw that intertwined fingers. He waited until the two were completely out of the restaurant then he quickly dashed out to follow them.

"Are you fucking stalking Kurt?" Puck spat out as soon as he was in earshot and the two froze on their tracks. Puck watched as Kurt pulled away from Cameron as if he was burned.

Cameron slowly turned around, a calm look on his face. Kurt stood at his back, his head dropped and his eyes were focused on the ground.

"Look Puck, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit so just go and try not to make a scene." Cameron said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Wow that's scary dude." Puck said mockingly as he glared hard on Cameron. This guy really grated his nerves. All he wanted to do was to punch the living daylights out of that too handsome face. He didn't know why he felt such animosity on Cameron, all he knew that this guy was coming after Kurt and he didn't like it. For whatever reason it maybe.

"C'mon Kurt let's go." Puck said as he tried to catch Kurt's eyes.

"I…Puck..well – "

"Kurt go to my car, I'll meet you there in a few." Cameron said, cutting Kurt off. And to Puck's disappointment, Kurt nodded and Puck watched him as he walked away from them. Fuck it. Kurt chose that fucktard over him?

"Kurt!" Puck shouted as he tried to run to Kurt but Cameron blocked his way.

"Give it up Puck. What the hell is wrong with you? One minute you are treating Kurt like waste of space and now you're coming after him? Is this some kind of a game to get you out of boredom?"

"That's none of your business." Puck hissed as he tried to push his way but Cameron was persistent as he continued to block him. "Get out of my way." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, I will let you go after him but hear me out first." Cameron said in a calm tone which kind of surprised Puck.

Puck muttered whatever under his breath as Cameron continued his monologue.

"I've known Kurt since fifth grade when we moved in Lima. He was the friendliest kid in school and he was the only one brave enough to befriend a stranger like me."

Puck had no fucking clue why Cameron was saying all that stuff but he didn't say anything.

"We've been friends since then until I started looking at him in a different way. I just don't want to accidentally touch his hands, I want to hold it while I fall asleep until I wake up. I always wanted to see his smile because no matter how bad my day is, just the sight of his smile made me forget the bad things that had happened."

"Dude, why the hell are you telling me those things?" Puck asked incredulously, interrupting Cameron's drama. Seriously, this guy was whipped over Kurt.

"The point is, do you even care about Kurt?" Cameron retorted. "Do you even know how he likes his breakfast muffin cold? Or how he cried over his favorite movie even though he has seen it million times? Do you even know how his nose crinkled every time he first takes sip of his favorite coffee? Or how much he likes Bugs Bunny and watched it religiously when he thought no one was looking? Do you even know those things because I know them all because I have been there with him and you're not. So Puck, it's up to you if you're still going after him, depends on your answer."

Puck had been punched many times. He was familiar with the blows. The way a fist connected to the side of his jaw, to his stomach and to his chest and of course, he always had a come back but Cameron's revelation and question punched him in a way that he had a hard time recovering. It was like he was the defending champion and a challenger took away his crown.

**OoOoOo**

Kurt patiently waited inside Cameron's car. He wanted so bad to go back and make sure that two didn't engage into a fist fight or something. In fact, he really wanted to stay and listened on what Puck has to say. Of course, he was angry at Puck for making him a fool again but deep inside, he wanted Puck to apologize to him and of course he will forgive him. Call him crazy, call him stupid but something inside of him was telling him that Puck hadn't stood him up for no reason at all. He hated himself for always wanting to see the good side of Puck, like he was having a death wish because as if Puck has a good side. And plus, Puck will never like him. Yes, Puck slept with him but it didn't mean Puck liked it. The thought brought sadness to him. He tried so hard to forget that night because he had been too weak, too vulnerable and too crazy. He was a fool to fall in Puck's kisses but then it already happened, no need to mope over something that was already done.

Suddenly, Kurt felt someone approaching the car then he heard a tapping sound on the driver side window.

"Hey, let's go home." Kurt turned to look.

"Puck." Kurt said as Puck's handsome face pressed to the window, smiling at him.

**OoOoOo**

Cameron just stood as he watched Puck went after Kurt. He never anticipated Puck's answer. He never knew that someone as callous as Puck could say something like that. He decided to give Puck another chance to prove himself to Kurt because for him, everybody deserved a chance. Hell, he would grab one himself if there would be an opportunity but right now he just had to wait.

_"Of course I never knew those things you know about Kurt." Puck answered calmly as he dropped himself on the nearest curb at the parking lot. _ _"But I want to know about it, everything about him. What makes him happy or what makes him sad." Puck droned on._

_ Cameron shook his head in disbelief. "Are you forgetting the fact that you have a girlfriend?"_

_ Puck looked up at him as if Puck was seeing him the first time. "I'm planning to break up with her." _

_ Cameron's brow furrowed. What was happening? Did the world go crazy already?_

_ "Puck do you hear yourself?" Cameron asked. "Don't go shitting on Kurt's feelings. He's not a toy you can play with and disregard when you're done with it." He added in aggravated tone. Was Puck playing?_

_ "I don't fucking care if you believe in me or not." _

_ "Well I don't."_

_ "I know but I believe in what I feel." Puck said as he took a pebble and threw it again on the pavement. "The night he gave himself to me, it was something I haven't felt before."_

_ Cameron's eyes went wide and all he wanted was to beat the hell out of Puck for sleeping with Kurt, his Kurt but he restrained himself. _

_ "I have slept with a lot of girls, but with Kurt, it was different. He made me feel I was special because he looks at me like a real person and not like a sex god or sex shark. For the first time in my life, I felt real."_

_ Cameron stared hard at Puck and he felt the sincerity of Puck's voice. _

_ "I have been with Quinn for three years but I have never felt anything with her like what I have felt for Kurt. I will admit it, I don't like Kurt at first but that night changed it. Funny how a simple thing made me go crazy. I haven't stopped thinking about him since then."_

_ "Puck." Cameron said and Puck looked up at him once again. "I don't want to say this but I believe you. Tell Kurt how you feel." _

_ Puck quickly stood up. "Are you sure?" Puck asked. "I thought you wanted to punch me or something."_

_ Cameron chuckled. "I do and it pains me that I'm letting you go after Kurt but it's not like I have a choice. It's still up to Kurt."_

_ Puck smirked at him. "Thanks man." Cameron watched as Puck jogged towards the direction of his car and he couldn't help but feel the painful squeezing in his heart._

"Cameron." A soft angelic voice snapped him out of his stupor, transporting him back to the present. He turned around and found Kurt smiling up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked as he walked towards Kurt. Crap, did Puck go back to his asshole self? He was so going to kill that bastard if that was the case.

"Where's Puck? Why didn't you go with him?" Cameron asked.

"I told him I will go with you." Kurt said as he reached out his hand to him, Cameron looked at it mesmerized. Kurt no longer wore his wedding ring. He blinked fast twice, maybe his eyes played tricks on him but when he looked at it again, Kurt really didn't wear it anymore.

"Wh-why?" Cameron stammered, his heart was doing back flips and cart wheels.

"Because I want to." Kurt said simply as Kurt took his large hands in his soft and small one "C'mon, the take out is getting cold."

He couldn't believe it. Did Kurt finally choose him?

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Don't worry. Be happy. Cheers! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I will try to mention all of you as this story come to an end. You are all my inspiration to be better every chapter. Okay, drama doesn't suit me. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 12:

_"I'm not going home with you."_

_ "C'mon Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late, believe me." Puck pleaded as Kurt stood in front of him, almost leaning on Cameron's car. _

_ "I don't know Puck, I don't know if I wanted to believe you." Kurt said, not meeting Puck's eyes. Puck had a hard time reading Kurt's face. He was bad at reading people. _

_ Puck breathed in deeply. "I'm here right? It means I came." Kurt slowly looked up at him, his blue eyes burning holes in his hazel ones. _

_ "Cameron told me he saw you with Quinn." Kurt said flatly and Puck squeezed his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Fuck it. Leave it to Cameron to ruin everything. _

_ Puck slowly opened his eyes. "Okay I will not deny it. I'm with Quinn but I wanted to be with you too."_

_ Kurt shook his head and to Puck's horror, Kurt took off his wedding band._

_ "I want a divorce." Kurt said as he took Puck's hand and pushed the ring in his palm._

_ "I don't believe you." Puck said rather calmly but deep inside he was trembling. His feelings for Kurt were something new to him and he wanted to prod deeper. He didn't want to push it aside, he kind of wanted it to grow because damn it, Kurt made him happy that night and the morning after and until now. _

_ "You should start now." Kurt said as he started to walk past Puck but before he could go any further, Puck grabbed Kurt's arm._

_ "I will let you go with Cameron this time but tomorrow afternoon, I will wait for you at the plaza near the campus. I will be there at four. If you will not come, then we can divorce." Puck said as his breath hitched. He was scared. What if Kurt decided not to come? But this was the risk he was willing to take, maybe this will also be a wake up call for him, a challenge if he was willing to wait and find if his feelings for Kurt were not just a result of sudden craziness. _

_ Kurt pulled away from his grasp and walked away without a word._

_ And Puck could only stare at the wedding band on his right palm as he closed his hand on it tightly._

**OoOoOo**

Kurt had been staring at the clock since morning. Today was the day for his decision about the divorce and he was fidgeting the whole time. He had spent the night with Cameron and only went home to get some fresh clothes. It was lucky that Puck was nowhere in the apartment when he came, He was too nervous to think about Puck's whereabouts as he took a couple of clean clothes then quickly dashed.

His last class ended two hours ago and he was now watching an Amazing Race re run on Cameron's flat screen TV. As he spent the night with Cameron, he found out why the guy was also in New York and without batting an eyelash, Cameron said that it was because he wanted to be closer to him because Cameron liked him not as a friend but as someone really special. Kurt couldn't believe it because as far as he was concerned, he and Cameron were just close friends but of course, with a lot of things going lately, like Puck's sudden change of attitude on him, he was not able to read things accurately.

He glanced at the wall clock at the other side of the room and it read three thirty-five in the afternoon. Puck was supposed to wait for him at the plaza and Kurt was battling with himself if he wanted to come or not. He was scared. Puck had stood him up twice already and it was highly impossible if he will not do it again. Kurt did not want to make a fool out of himself all over again. A part of him wanted to go but another part told him that he would just have his heart break again because he will not deny it, he was starting to fall for the sexy bastard. It had been two days since he slept with him but he could still feel Puck's kisses on his skin and when Puck grabbed his arms yesterday, the memory of his kisses flowed back right in and all he wanted to do that time was to hug Puck and never let him go but then, he restrained himself, he wouldn't let Puck humiliate him again.

He switched off the TV and grabbed his book bag to have something to do so that he could take Puck away from his mind. He took out his History textbook and started to read. After a few minutes of trying to read the same paragraph all over again but he still couldn't comprehend anything, he slammed the book shut in defeat and laid down on the couch and stared absently at the ceiling then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**OoOoOo**

"Kurt wake up."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and rubbed it as his view came into focus. Cameron's smiling face greeted him as he swung a take out bag in front of his eyes.

"I ordered Chinese." Cameron said as Kurt watched him walked to the kitchen. "It was raining pretty hard by the way, I didn't almost make it to the resto." Cameron added.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked. He was suddenly wide awake as he stared outside the window. Cameron was right, it was raining.

"Eight. How long you been sleeping?"

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth as he quickly stood up from couch.

"Hey, what's with the hurry?"

"I was supposed to meet Puck." Kurt answered distractedly as he looked for his flip flops. _Where the hell are they? _"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you?"

"I said you told me that you are not going to meet him and that you are fully decided to divorce him."

"I said that?" Kurt asked as he scrunched his forehead as he finally extracted out his flip flops from under the couch.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at him and nodded.

"I..well,,I" Kurt stammered. Damn it. Why did he have to explain himself? "Cameron, I'll explain later. I have to go. Can I borrow an umbrella and your jacket?"

Cameron shrugged but didn't say anything as he walked to his room which was adjacent to the kitchen and came out with a jacket and an umbrella. Kurt quickly grabbed them.

"You do realize that it had been four hours since the time you were supposed to meet him right?" Cameron asked and Kurt bit down on his lip. Cameron was right.

Kurt weakly nodded but he at least had to give it a try. He will just catch a glimpse if Puck was still there. Well, it was wishful thinking because there was no way Puck was still waiting for him but he wanted to know.

"Here take my keys." Cameron offered as he took Kurt's hand and pushed the keys in it. "I'll humor you this time so you could get it over with but there will be no more next time okay?"

Kurt smiled widely at Cameron then quickly stormed out of the apartment.

Here goes nothing.

**OoOoOo**

When Kurt arrived at the plaza, it was still raining and he could make out few people walking with their huge umbrellas. He was supposed to meet Puck at the tallest lamp post near an oak tree. He slowly walked to look for it, taking good care not to slip on the wet ground. After a few minutes he spotted it. There was a bench underneath the lamp post and he slowly walked towards it. There was no one sitting on it. Well what did he expect? That Puck would still wait for him? It had been four hours since their supposed meet up. No way Puck will stay that long.

"Kurt." Someone said from behind. Kurt slowly turned around and his eyes drooped sadly.

**A/N: Mediocre chapter but a promise is a promise. Forgive me. Will prolly post next chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Cheers loves!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just wanna share to you one of my favorite lines from a song.**

** "When I fall in love, I take my time. There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind. You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why."**

** The Remedy – Jason Mraz**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter 13:

Kurt's eyes drooped sadly when they landed on Puck. He quickly run towards him and shared his umbrella. Puck was soaked to the bone and his black v-neck shirt clung to him obscenely. Kurt could see the trembling of Puck's lips and he could almost hear the chattering of his teeth.

"You came." Puck said hoarsely then he coughed violently. Puck bent down and put his hands on his knees while he coughed. Kurt rubbed Puck's back in a soothing circle.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Kurt asked softly despite the fast beating of his heart. He couldn't believe it. Puck actually waited for him. A smile started to form on his face and he couldn't help the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Suddenly, Puck stopped his coughing fit and he stood up straight, completely facing him.

"Doesn't matter." Puck answered. Kurt was disappointed with Puck's answer but he knew better than to push it, instead, he just asked why the hell he didn't look for a place to shield himself from the rain. "Well, I don't want you to miss looking for me, you might think I stood you up again."

"You moron, you might get sick." Kurt said as he gestured for Puck to hold the umbrella. When Puck was already holding it, Kurt draped the jacket around Puck's shoulders.

"Thanks." Puck muttered softly as he stepped closer to Kurt then slid his free arm around Kurt's waist and buried his face at the crook of Kurt's neck. "Thanks for coming here." He said in a muffled voice. Kurt felt the warm breath of Puck on his exposed neck and he felt goose bumps all over himself. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, Puck really has an effect on him.

Kurt felt awkward with their position and Puck's wet state didn't help either but it was surprisingly comfortable. He automatically wrapped his arms around Puck's neck then he shivered when he felt Puck planted a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

"Puck, you're hot." Kurt said as he tried not to get turned on from Puck's kiss.

Puck chuckled softly. "I know."

Kurt pulled away. "Silly. You're hot literally. I think you have a fever." Puck stared at him with those seductive hazel eyes and blood slowly crept on his face. Damn, he was such an easy blusher. "C'mon, let's get you home and don't look at me like that."

Puck smiled at him. "I just can't believe you are really here. Well, after all I have done to you, I really didn't expect you to show up." Then Kurt watched as Puck dug something from his jeans pocket. When Puck extracted out his hand, he was holding his silver band. "Wear this again please?"

Kurt swallowed hard as he stared at the ring. Should he? Would he be able to trust Puck again?

"I..well." Kurt trailed off as Puck's face fell. Truth be told, Kurt was scared to trust Puck. Puck's been on and off with him to begin with.

"Well I understand. You still need time to think it over." Puck muttered as he pocketed the ring again. "Cameron might be worried, you should go back there." Puck added as he took off the jacket from his shoulders and handed it back to Kurt.

"Thanks again for coming Kurt. It made my day." Puck said one last time as he turned around and started to walk away from him. Kurt really wanted to call him back and assure him that everything would be alright between the two of them but something must have held his power of speech because all he could do was to stare at Puck's retreating back as rain pelted heavily on it.

**OoOoOo**

When Kurt walked in his Calculus class, he immediately spotted Puck hunched over on his desk and he felt panic rose to his chest. He completely forgot that this was the one class he shared with Puck and now he was completely off-guard. It was a good thing that Puck's head was bent down so he immediately navigated his way to his seat without the risk of Puck seeing him. He had a clear view of Puck's back from his position.

Honestly, he didn't know how to deal with Puck right now judging from the epic fail of their meeting yesterday. But he knew that there was a huge possibility that Puck might have gotten the idea that he was no longer interested in staying with him in their forced marriage. He still had yet to talk with his dad about the arrangement but Mr. Hummel was currently out of the country on an indefinite time. This would give Kurt time to think about his situation with Puck, if he would still give him a chance or not. But every time Kurt thought about being separated with Puck, he felt a painful tugging in his chest. Call him crazy or stupid but Puck has an effect on him in a way that was unfathomable.

He then glanced at his watch. Five more minutes and their class would start. Suddenly, Kurt watched as Puck stood up from his desk and tried to walk and Kurt's hand flew to his mouth when Puck fell down on the marbled floor. Some of his fellow students swarmed over Puck and he didn't waste any time and immediately run for Puck.

"Excuse me please. " He said through gritted teeth as he pushed a blonde girl out of the way and dropped down to the floor next to Puck's unconscious body. Kurt cradled Puck's head on his lap and when his hand made contact to Puck's skin, he felt like he was burned. Puck has a high fever judging from the heat coming from him.

"Puck, can you hear me?" Kurt said as he tapped the side of Puck's face gently. Puck's eyelids slowly fluttered open. _I knew it, I knew it. He's going to be sick. _Kurt thought as he shrugged off his sweater and placed it over Puck's chest.

"Kurt. Hey." Puck said hoarsely as he slowly sat up. "What's happening?" He asked as he eyes darted around the room then he coughed violently.

Kurt wrapped a slender arm around Puck's shoulder as he tried to calm the taller guy.

"We're going home." Kurt decided as he helped Puck to his feet. "You shouldn't have come to class in your condition."

"We have an important quiz today." Puck answered in a weak tone and he coughed again.

Kurt scoffed. Screw that Calculus quiz. He would just have to talk with to professor to give them a special one. Puck's health was more important so he grabbed Puck's clammy hands and together they left the room.

**OoOoOo**

"This is my fault." Kurt said as he spooned the chicken soup he made for Puck and slowly brought it to Puck's waiting mouth. Puck was lying down on his bed with tons of blanket on him and Kurt was sitting on his side, feeding him with chicken soup.

Puck scrunched his forehead. "This is not your fault okay? I'm just too stubborn."

Still, Kurt was guilty for not following Puck last night because if he had, he would have known that Puck has a fever and he could take care of him but instead, he went back to Cameron, watched a movie and ate popcorn like nothing happened.

"I've been an asshole to you so I understand why you chose not to be with me." Puck said and Kurt could feel the sadness in them. Then realization hit him, Puck thought that he chose Cameron over him and he knew Puck was letting him go. Kurt suddenly felt really sad. "If you want to be with Cameron, I understand, I just came to realize that I have been selfish for wanting you when I still have Quinn. It's not fair for the both of you."

Kurt's heart made a somersault when he heard Puck said that he wanted him. Was Puck saying all of these because of the cough and fever medicine Kurt gave him earlier?

"You…you want me?" Kurt asked as his heart started to beat rapidly against his chest.

"The night you gave yourself to me. Never wanted anyone else after that." Puck said. "I know it sounded bull but that's what I feel. I don't expect you to believe me, I mean why would you?" He added as he slowly closed his eyes as the medicines finally took its course.

Kurt was certain he was going to explode with emotions when he heard Puck's answer. He really wanted to believe Puck. He really wanted to but he was still scared but then, what did that song say?

_**When we run, when we hide, we deny, what's inside.**_

_**What good is a heart if you're not gonna use it? What good is a love if you're too scared to choose it? If you're heart is beating then it's for a reason**_.._**If you're not even willing to start, what good is a heart?**_

"Hey." Kurt called softly and Puck slowly opened his eyes and looked at him then Kurt slowly leaned down and cupped Puck's face and gave him a slow sweet kiss.

"I believe you Noah Puckerman."

**To be continued….**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Song is entitled What Good Is A Heart by Code Red. I know, I know, boyband eh? But Idk, that song just popped in my head out of nowhere. Hope this chapter is not too bad. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh God, Karofsky really? Didn't see that coming. And welcome back badass Puck! Never Been Kissed is definitely one of my favorite episodes. *sighs***

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.

Chapter 14:

Kurt was enjoying the hot spray from the showers when Puck called him and he was sure that Puck was not calling from outside the bathroom but from the inside. He fumbled with the shower knob and quickly grabbed the towel from the bathroom sink and sloppily wrapped it around himself.

"Hey can I join you?" Puck asked sexily as he sauntered in with only his boxers and Kurt's eyes couldn't help but land on Puck's sculpted abs then he quickly averted his gaze from it and just stared hard at the bathroom wall. He heard Puck chuckled softly and he felt heat rose to his cheeks. He was sure Puck caught him gawking.

"I was just finished." He muttered inaudibly and it elicited more chuckles from Puck.

Puck raised an eyebrow at him. "You still have shampoo on your hair." He said, pointing at his head. "C'mon, you don't need to be ashamed with me." He added meaningfully and memories of their first night together flooded Kurt's brain and he was sure Puck could read him as easily as a billboard because Puck was smirking that 'I'm a sexy stud' smirk of him.

"Are you feeling well already?" Kurt asked, trying to change the subject and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Puck nonchalantly took off his boxers, showing Kurt his naked glory.

"Yep and a good shower will definitely make me feel a lot better." Puck replied as he turned on the knob and Kurt instinctively jumped out of it to avoid wetting the towel. "C'mon babe, join me." Puck then grabbed his left arm and pulled him towards the spray. Kurt gave up arguing and took off the towel and tossed it again on the sink.

Puck was now standing behind him and he felt goose bumps erupted on every inch of his skin. It was a good thing that Puck couldn't see his reddened face or he will surely melt on the spot. Then suddenly, he felt Puck trailed soft kisses on his collarbone.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Puck said in between kisses and Kurt felt every bone in his body liquefied because of Puck's kisses. "And for showing up."

"I wasn't expecting you to wait for me that long." Kurt said and he was shocked he was able to say a complete sentence. Puck was now sucking on the sensitive part of his neck and he felt his cock twitched in anticipation. He could also feel Puck's own erection against his back.

"You're worth the wait." Puck whispered in his ear then sucked on his earlobe gently.

Kurt's brain went fuzzy. This was the part where he didn't understand Puck. He was sometimes cold then the next he was hot. Initially, Puck didn't like him but now, he was all over him and Kurt knew that it was safe to assume that Puck cared for him because he waited for him for four hours under the heavy rain. If Puck didn't care, he would not waste time waiting for him. Right? Well, he didn't want to dwell on it. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with Puck.

"I'm sorry I didn't come on time." Kurt said softly as Puck slipped his arms around his slender waist and pulled him closer to him. Kurt could feel Puck's erection pulsing against his back and Kurt shivered. He then turned around, completely facing Puck. "Honestly, at first, I don't believe you when you told me you'll wait for me at the plaza." He added, looking at Puck's hazel eyes. They were so close he could almost see the tiny specks on Puck's eyes.

"I understand." Puck replied as he grazed his thumb on Kurt's lower lip. "I don't blame you for not believing in me. I mean I've been an ass to you since day one so it's given."

Kurt smiled at him softly as he wrapped his right hand on Puck's nape. It was now his time to be forward right? "Honestly, I wanted to be mad at you but I just couldn't bring myself to." So there, he admitted it and Puck's face split in a wide grin.

"Can I kiss you?" Puck asked and Kurt almost swore that there was shyness in the question. Badass Puck was shy? It was not every day that it happened so he nodded and Puck lowered his mouth to his. The kiss was gentle at first as Puck slowly nipped and sucked on his bottom lip. Kurt returned the favor in equal pressure. Then suddenly, the kiss went from soft to fiery hot as Puck slid his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every part of it. Kurt let out a guttural moan as his arms automatically wrapped around Puck's neck, pressing their bodies together.

Puck broke the kiss and then proceeded to sit down on the toilet seat, gesturing for Kurt to come to him. Kurt slowly walked towards Puck and straddled him while blushing furiously. This was the sexiest thing he did for the first time in his life. His uneasiness faded away when Puck wrapped strong arms around his waist and resumed the kiss. Kurt was fully aware of their erections making sweet friction as they grinded.

"Just so you know, I'm fully recovered now." Puck said as he sucked a bruise on the curve of his neck. Kurt chuckled softly as he massaged the back of Puck's head gently.

"So do you want to…" Puck trailed off as he halted his kissing.

"What?" Kurt asked but he knew what Puck wanted but he decided to tease. "Well I want coffee and a bagel."

Puck pouted and Kurt thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. "C'mon you know what I mean." Puck said as he buried his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck and nuzzled.

Kurt was about to open his mouth to reply when he heard a commotion outside the bathroom.

"Kurt?" Oh damn. It was Cameron. He completely forgot that Cameron was coming over to fetch him for school. Kurt looked at Puck apologetically,

"Fucking cock block." Puck muttered under his breath as he slumped his forehead on Kurt's right shoulder.

Kurt quickly pulled away from Puck and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Will make it up to you tonight." He whispered almost seductively. Puck's sexiness was definitely rubbing on him.

"You better." Puck said then he shouted, "He's coming Cameron!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at him. "You're unbelievable." He said as slapped Puck playfully on the chest. "Don't forget to rest. I'll just tell the professors you're home sick, kay?"

Puck nodded and that was his cue to leave. And oh brother, he was definitely behind his moisturizing routine.

**OoOoOo**

Puck was busy replaying the shower scene with Kurt in his head when a buzzing sound interrupted his daydreaming. He quickly grabbed his phone from the bed side table and tapped the screen. It was a message from Kurt.

**Don't 4get your meds. Medicine cabinet, top layer. ;)**

Puck quickly sent a reply.

**Will do babe. Go home early. ;P**

He then tossed the phone on the bed then hopped off to take the medicines. The medicine cabinet Kurt talked about was in the bathroom on top of the sink so he walked in there only to be reminded again of the shower scene. He smirked to himself when his eyes landed on the toilet seat. Yep, definitely a memory to live with.

He carefully opened the medicine cabinet and was surprised with the assortments of pill bottles carefully stacked in it. Kurt must have been overwhelmed with first aids. He then looked for the cough and fever medicines he needed, taking care not to knock off the pill bottles as he navigated his right hand in the cabinet but it was too damn crowded and his large hand knocked off one of the bottles which sent it skidding on the tiled floor. Puck cursed loudly as he crouched down to pick it and the words printed on the white bottle caught his attention.

The name of the medicine was too complicated but he was damn sure what it meant for. His late grandmother took those medicines when she was fighting a deadly blood disorder. He was really sure about it because how could he not be if he's the one who made sure his grandma take it religiously. Well he's a grandma's boy and he was devastated when she lost the battle. He knew that the medicine was not something you can buy over the counter. You needed a damn good doctor to prescribe you the meds and you have to be diagnosed of the disease before you can take it because it was not just an ordinary medicine. He remembered his grandma vomit violently after taking the meds because her too fragile body was too weak to absorb the strong medication. He felt his knees went limp.

Why in the world that medicine was in their medicine cabinet?

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews loves. By the way, I came across some Kurt/Karofsky fictions and I don't want to sound like a complete snob but I don't think they will work though one particular Kurtofsky fic is really cute. But then, as for me, Kurt still belongs to Puck. Lol**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. Maybe someday.

Chapter 15:

Puck forced a smile when Kurt arrived at their doorstep looking really tired from the day's work but still bright-eyed. A while ago, when he accidentally discovered the medicine, he'd been battling with himself if he would try to confront Kurt about it, on why Kurt was keeping something like that. Puck knew that Kurt didn't just accidentally buy it from the local drug store along with the cough, fever and cold medicines. He didn't like what was going on in his head but he wasn't exactly slow on the uptake. Something must be really wrong about Kurt if he was keeping a medicine like that.

"Puck, you okay?" Kurt asked softly as he felt soft hand on his forehead. Kurt was now checking his temperature. "I said I ordered take out for you, do you want to eat now?"

Puck gently removed Kurt's hand from his forehead and leaned down to give Kurt a soft kiss on the lips. 'Well, he looks healthy though.' He thought as he pulled away. "Maybe later, too early for dinner." He replied as he glanced at the wall clock over Kurt. It was only four in the afternoon.

"Quinn was looking for you." Kurt said as he opened the fridge and shoved in the take out then he turned around again to face him. "She said you're not answering her calls and replying to her texts."

Puck grunted as he remembered his girlfriend. He was really planning to speak to her about their situation. Puck felt that they were suddenly drifting apart. Quinn was rather busy with her school work now and he, on the other hand, developed feelings for Kurt all of a sudden. It was like his relationship with Quinn suddenly became child's play compared to what he felt about Kurt now. His feelings were messed up but he was sure of one thing, he really cared about Kurt right now and for him, that was all that matter. Crap, he was starting to be a sappy guy. Damn Kurt and his innocence, his apple scented hair and his soft lips which tasted like vanilla, intoxicating him.

"She'll live." Puck finally said. "Anyway, how was your day?" He asked as he brushed a stray strand of hair off Kurt's face. Kurt blushed from the gesture.

Kurt talked about some of his classes and complained about some strict professors who were giving them a hard time. Puck nodded occasionally and smiled while Kurt narrated about his day but his mind was somewhere else. Should he ask Kurt about the medicine? Puck contemplated for a while but upon seeing Kurt's bright smile while he told a particularly funny story about the lunch lady, Puck's question evaporated immediately. He didn't want Kurt to feel awkward about answering his question. With a defeated sigh, which Kurt thankfully missed, Puck let go of the question.

"And Cameron is enrolling for a short film course by the way." Kurt said as he popped a potato chip in his mouth.

"That's right, Cameron." Puck said a little too overwhelmed which cause Kurt's face to scrunch in question. Cameron could definitely answer his question. "I mean yeah. Good for him." He added and he was relieved when Kurt's face relaxed to a smile.

"I need to do some stuff then. Call me when you need me, kay?" Kurt said as he grabbed his book bag once again and proceeded to go upstairs.

Puck nodded but he already had something in mind. As soon as Kurt was upstairs, he grabbed the post-it-note from the kitchen counter and rummaged in his bag for a pen.

**Babe,**

** Going to Finn's. Need to get somethin. Be back later. **

He quickly tore the note from the pad and posted it on the fridge where Kurt could see it then he rummaged again in his bag for his car keys. He couldn't wait for another day without his question unanswered. Cameron would have to answer them. Or he would make him if he didn't want to.

**OoOoOo**

"You gotta calm the heck down Puck." Cameron said as he tried to restrain him from punching again the wall. His right knuckle felt numb but he didn't feel the pain. He just wanted to punch the wall again and again as if the wall caused all his problems.

Puck sneered at Cameron as he pulled away from his grasp. "You expect me to calm down? To calm down?" Puck said through gritted teeth as he stared hard at Cameron. "I just learned that Kurt has this deadly blood disorder and you want me to calm down?"

Cameron pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "This is the reason why I don't want to answer your question in the first place." Cameron said rather calmly. Puck glared at him. Truth, Cameron was surprised when he found him standing at his doorstep and was even more surprised when he asked the question. Initially, Cameron was hesitant to answer but when Puck told him that he was entertaining some ideas about the medicine, Cameron gave in and explained. Puck felt his world just shuttered into tiny pieces and even if he would pick them up, it would never be the same again.

"Fuck dude. I'd been an asshole to him in the beginning. I never knew he's sick." Puck said as he slumped weakly on Cameron's couch. He then told Cameron about his grandma's battle with the disorder and as his story progressed, Cameron's face darkened in what seemed to be sadness or despair, Puck couldn't tell. He knew Cameron was in love with Kurt and it also pained him knowing that Kurt would probably leave them soon. Puck's throat constricted at the thought. No, Kurt would not leave them. He would never allow it.

"Kurt is strong. He can fight it." Cameron said but there was doubt in his voice. Puck wanted so badly to scream just to release the tightening feeling in his chest.

"How long have you known he's sick?"

"The first time I saw him since I left Lima. That was at the gas station." Cameron answered and he felt another pang in his chest. It was the night he forgotten to fetch Kurt. Puck was starting to hate himself. "His nose bled and he said he couldn't feel his hands. I thought it was just normal but when Mercedes accidentally told me that it was because of Kurt's blood disorder, I started thinking that what Kurt has is something really serious."

"Do you think he can make it?" Puck asked in a small voice. He didn't want to hear the answer but he had to be brave. Funny how a badass like him was scared to know the truth.

Cameron breathed deeply before answering. "I hope. I will give anything to see him live longer and see his dreams come true."

"Do you know that I'm starting to fall in love with him?" Puck revealed and Cameron stared at him with wide questioning eyes. "I want to tell him but I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Fuck you then." Cameron spat out and Puck was so shocked to reply. "Can't you see that he's in love with you? Or you're just a calloused bastard I always thought you were?"

"I..I don't..-"

"Or you're just too chicken scared he will die soon and you'll be left alone."

"Don/t fucking say that. Kurt's not gonna die." Puck said as he tried to breathe rhythmically.

Cameron laughed bitterly then he turned serious. 'That's the reality Puck and just as much as I don't want it to happen, it will."

"How can you say that like it was just a normal thing?"

"There's no use denying it." Cameron answered. "What you should do is to make Kurt happy in any way you can."

"You really love him do you?" Puck asked and he knew it was a stupid question since Cameron already showed it since day one. Hell, that was the reason why he wanted to smash Cameron's pretty face whenever he saw him looking at Kurt with longing.

"With all my heart and soul." Cameron replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But Kurt is stupid coz he falls for you. Dammit." He added and Puck chuckled a bit.

From there, Puck knew that Kurt would be happier with someone who would not hurt him and make him feel he was worthless. Puck had epically done both things in the past and he knew he didn't deserve Kurt's love and affection.

"You can have Kurt." Puck finally said and he was thrown off the couch when Cameron landed a punch on the side of his jaw. "What the hell!" He exclaimed as he rubbed the sore spot on his jaw.

"Kurt is not some cheap toy you will throw once you're finished with it." Cameron said gravely.

Puck squeezed his eyes shut. Cameron got him wrong. "I didn't mean it that way. I know you're the one who can make him truly happy not me."

Cameron snorted but didn't say anything.

"I know you're thinking that I'm scared and shit but I'm not. I just know that I will just continue to hurt Kurt and he doesn't deserve it." Puck continued but deep inside, he wanted to stay with Kurt all the way but he was scared, not of Kurt leaving him, but with the thought of hurting Kurt while in the process of loving him. Kurt deserved happiness in any way he can.

"You do realize that once I have Kurt, I wouldn't give him up?" Cameron asked all of a sudden.

Puck, slowly and painfully, nodded. It was the risk he was willing to take.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I know, I know. You're thinking that Puck is being pointless but it's part of the journey. Cheers! All mistakes are mine…**


End file.
